Lucky Star : Awakening of the Heroes
by Chanith
Summary: Konata aimerait que la vie soit un peu plus excitante. Comme un jeu vidéo, par exemple. Mais il faut toujours être prudent avec ce que l'on souhaite... Parodie d'aventure saupoudrée de Konami. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !
1. Introduction

Lucky Star est la propriété de Kagami Yoshimizu.

**Un Vœu inconsidéré.**

« Nnnngg »

Konata se réveilla en sursaut, assise à son bureau. Elle ôta la feuille de brouillon qui s'était collée à son visage et jeta un regard suspicieux aux signes cabalistiques qui la couvraient. Visiblement, elle avait encore échoué à résoudre ses exercices de maths. Kagami allait être ravie lorsqu'elle lui demanderait les solutions le lendemain. Un bref sourire ourla ses lèvres à l'idée de la chamaillerie qui en découlerait nécessairement entre elles deux.

La petite otaku jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était à peine minuit ! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller se coucher si tôt, et qui plus est, sur un tel échec. Elle se leva et frotta ses yeux englués de sommeil. Une petite heure de jeu avant de dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien, voire deux.

Mais tout d'abord…

« Soiiiif…. »

La bouche empâtée, Konata prit le verre qui traînait sur son bureau pour aller le remplir à la salle de bain. Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle revint dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Les maths lui faisaient vraiment un effet désastreux. Même une cession de cinq heures de jeu en ligne n'était pas aussi épuisante.

A moitié endormie comme elle l'était, Konata ne prêta pas attention au contenu de son sac de cour qu'elle avait vidé au milieu de sa chambre. Son pied droit buta dans un livre. Le pied gauche qui tenta de rétablir la situation atterrit sur un cahier et dérapa, compromettant définitivement l'équilibre de la jeune fille. Elle tomba en avant et lâcha son verre qui alla se fracasser sur…

- Ma Playstation ! glapit-elle, les yeux soudain complètement ouverts, et débarrassés de toute trace de sommeil devant l'horreur de la situation.

Konata fonça à quatre pattes sur sa précieuse console. Elle en ôta rapidement tout les morceaux de verre et entreprit de l'essuyer du revers de sa manche, avec un soin quasi maternel. Ceci fait, n'ayant oublié aucun des branchements, elle se décida à la mettre en marche, les doigts un peu tremblants.

- Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche…, marmonnait-elle comme une litanie.

Dzzziiing. Une étincelle. Le cœur de Konata rata quelques battements. Puis elle plissa les yeux avec incompréhension. Une petite créature brillante était maintenant assise sur sa console, tandis que l'intro du jeu se lançait sur l'écran.

- Yo, Konata ! lança-t-elle sans formalité.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Je dois te dire que le soin dont tu entoures ta Playstation et l'amour que tu lui portes m'ont beaucoup touché.

- Mais, vous êtes qui vous ?

A genoux, les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée de côté, Konata était en train de se demander si l'abus de jeux vidéo et de mangas ne venait pas brutalement d'avoir raison de sa santé mentale.

- A ton avis ? Je suis l'esprit des consoles de salon évidemment, patate. Et donc pour te récompenser de ta dévotion à ma personne, je voulais te proposer d'exaucer le vœu de ton choix, expliqua la créature d'une voix cristalline.

- Hmm, ça demande réflexion, murmura l'otaku étrécissant les yeux.

Elle porta une main songeuse à ses lèvres. C'était une situation classique, et formuler un vœu devait toujours être fait avec précaution pour éviter les ambiguïtés et les effets secondaires, ainsi que…

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! C'est de la triche de réfléchir trop longtemps pour faire un vœu ! Après tu vas me sortir des plans débiles du genre « avoir une infinité de vœux » ! s'impatienta l'esprit en tapant de son pied minuscule.

- Ok, ok ! s'exclama Konata, alors je voudrais….

Ménageant le suspense, la jeune fille se pencha vers la créature, le doigt pointé en avant et prit une longue respiration avant de lâcher :

- … que la vie réelle soit aussi amusante qu'un jeu vidéo !

Le visage de l'esprit se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Je te reconnais bien là, ma fidèle adoratrice. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un vœu plus dans mes cordes, tu ne seras pas déçue du résultat, je te le promets.

La créature agita un bras vers Konata, lui envoyant une pluie d'étincelle.

- Allez, va te coucher maintenant. Tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de prendre des forces, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle tapa des mains deux fois, éteignant console et télévision, puis une troisième fois et elle disparut.

Lorsqu'elle reçut les étincelles, Konata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et son regard s'embruma. Sans protester, elle se releva, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Izumi Konata s'endormit avant une heure du matin.

********************************

Le lendemain en cours, Konata dut se rendre à l'évidence. Si ne pas dormir en classe avait des avantages certains, comme par exemple éviter de se faire rappeler à l'ordre plus ou moins violemment par Kuroi-sensei, cela présentait l'inconvénient majeur de faire paraître la matinée quatre fois plus longue.

Enfin la sonnerie annonça la pause de midi et la jeune fille l'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Konata s'empressa de rejoindre Tsukasa et Miyuki pour les aider à installer tables et chaises pour leur repas de midi. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kagami les rejoignait, comme à l'accoutumée. Les quatre amies sortirent leur bento et attaquèrent joyeusement leur déjeuner.

- Kagamin, il faudra que tu m'expliques un exercice de maths, hier soir je me suis endormie dessus, demanda Konata d'une voix plaintive.

- Que je te l'explique ou que je te le fasse ? demanda Kagami en haussant un sourcil, nullement dupe.

- Tu sais, Onee-chan, ce matin Kona-chan a été très sérieuse, elle ne s'est pas endormie une seule fois et elle a pris des notes, intervint Tsukasa pour défendre l'otaku.

- Oh, elle a pris des notes, répéta Kagami d'un ton faussement impressionné, et son regard croisa avec connivence celui de Miyuki.

- C'est vrai ! appuya la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de rattrapage de sommeil, j'ai trop dormi cette nuit. D'ailleurs…

Konata fronça les sourcils et se pinça la lèvre, tentant de mettre la main sur un souvenir fugace.

- D'ailleurs, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Il y avait cette drôle de bestiole assise sur ma Playstation… Et je crois qu'elle m'a demandé de faire un vœu.

- Un vœu ? Ce serait sûrement un très bon rêve à faire le 1er Janvier, Izumi-san, commenta Miyuki d'une voix douce.

- Et quel vœu as-tu fait, Kona-chan ? demanda Tsukasa avec curiosité.

- Laisse-moi deviner, qu'il y ait une saison 8 d'Haruhi ? interrompit Kagami avec un sourire narquois. Ou alors attends… que le Comicket ait lieu une fois par mois ?

Ces propositions moqueuses furent interrompues par un brusque coup de poing sur la table qui les fit toutes sursauter.

- Ca y'est, je me souviens ! J'ai demandé que la vie normale soit comme un jeu vidéo ! clama victorieusement Konata.

Kagami secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel. Tellement prévisible… Et maintenant Konata allait sans doute partir dans un délire de vingt minutes sur ce sujet.

C'était bien connaître l'otaku.

- Vous imaginez si…, commença la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Mais un cri perçant l'interrompit brutalement.

- Qu… qu'est ce que c'était ? murmura Tsukasa en devenant très pâle.

- Ca vient de la cour ! s'écria Kagami en se précipitant à la fenêtre tandis que d'autres cris de panique retentissaient.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en contrebas la glaça d'effroi.

- Venez voir, appela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Des lycéens courraient en tout sens, fuyant ce qui ressemblait à des tas de gélatines colorés ambulants, animés d'intentions peu amicales.

Un gémissement et un cri de stupeur retentirent à côté de Kagami, lorsque Tsukasa et Miyuki vinrent à leur tour coller leur nez à la fenêtre. Konata, quant à elle, regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds tandis que les battements de son cœur accéléraient à une cadence folle.

- Mon vœu… murmura-t-elle.

Autour des quatre filles, les étudiants encore dans la salle de classe rassemblaient leurs affaires pour fuir sans attendre. Des appels affolés retentissaient de tous côtés.

- C'est mon vœu ! répéta Konata plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Kagami en tournant vers elle un regard inquiétant.

- Il y a des monstres dans la cour, c'est impossible ! Ca ne peut venir que du vœu que j'ai fait ! Et donc ce n'était pas un rêve !

- Oh, s'il te plaît… commença Kagami.

Elle aurait aimé finir sa phrase en ramenant Konata sur terre, mais pour une fois, ne trouva aucun argument.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas… que doit-on faire, Izumi-san ? demanda Miyuki qui préférait encore une explication tirée par les cheveux que pas d'explications du tout.

Konata fit volte-face et commença à avancer à pas mesuré dans la classe.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, dit-elle lentement. Si c'est un jeu, il faut des héros pour anéantir les monstres. Ce sera nous bien évidemment.

Tsukasa laissa échapper un petit glapissement de frayeur, et sa sœur vint entourer ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

- Mais les héros ont besoin d'armes, continua Konata. C'est donc notre première tâche, nous devons nous armer.

- Comme… un pied de chaise ? proposa une Miyuki hésitante en soulevant un siège.

- Miyuki-san, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais j'espère vraiment qu'on pourra trouver mieux que ça. Voyons… si j'étais une armurerie, je me cacherais… dans ce placard !

- Je rêve où elle prend plaisir à la situation ? murmura Kagami avec incrédulité.

- BINGO !! Venez voir ! Et c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! exulta Konata devant le placard à fournitures grand ouvert.

Ses trois amies la rejoignirent et découvrir avec stupeur le bric-à-brac d'objets insolites dont le meuble était maintenant rempli.

- Choisissez ce qui vous inspire, moi je crois que je viens de trouver mon bonheur.

Et Konata brandit d'une main victorieuse l'arme qu'elle venait de choisir. C'était une splendide épée sur la large lame de laquelle s'enroulaient des runes dorées. A peine eut-elle finit son geste qu'un tourbillon naît de l'arme l'entoura. Quand il disparut, l'otaku portait à la place de son uniforme de lycéenne, une armure rouge et argent. Elle n'était pas complètement couvrante et laissait entrevoir par endroit quelques bouts de ventre, bras et jambes. Un petit bouclier rond était fixé sur son bras gauche.

- Je crois que l'on n'a guère d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qui arrive et de se fier à Izumi-san, finit par dire Miyuki, la première à retrouver la voix après la spectaculaire transformation de Konata.

- A qui le tour maintenant ? demanda l'otaku qui irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Voyons, une cloche est ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Ou une flûte ?

- Oh non pas une flûte, je ne sais pas en jouer moi, marmotta Tsukasa désespérément. Choisi ce qui te semble le mieux, Kona-chan.

- Attrape, ça devrait très bien t'aller.

Et Tsukasa se retrouva avec un long bâton dans les mains. La partie supérieure était ornée d'une gemme blanche sertie dans des entrelacs compliqués. Quelques secondes et un tourbillon plus tard, la jeune fille se trouva vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à capuchon ornée de lisérés rouges.

Inquiète, Tsukasa se regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de chercher le regard de sa sœur.

- Ca te va très bien, Tsukasa, dit celle-ci rassurante.

_Suis-je vraiment en train d'accepter cette situation _? ajouta Kagami pour elle-même, un peu effarée. _De toutes façons, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je doute que la négation suffise à nous sortir de cet univers tout droit sorti de l'esprit tordu de Konata._

Pendant ce temps, Miyuki s'était enhardie à s'approcher de l'armoire et en tirait avec curiosité ce qui ressemblait à une grosse sacoche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pourtant pas une arme, demanda-t-elle.

Sitôt le sac entre ses mains, la transformation opéra à nouveau. Miyuki était maintenant enveloppée dans une large veste noire à revers, décorée de gros boutons dorés, et portait sur la tête un calot assorti. Evaluant d'un regard le sérieux de sa nouvelle tenue, la meganekko ouvrit la sacoche pour voir de quel arsenal elle disposait.

- Ohoho, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'arme parfaite pour Kagami, gloussa Konata.

Et la petite otaku plaqua un énorme pistolet dans les bras de son amie interloquée, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la transformation. Elle apparut dans un ensemble jaune et violet composé d'une longue jupe asymétrique qui laissait apparaître sa jambe droite et d'un bustier à moitié caché par une énorme ceinture de cartouches qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

- Nnn, mais je vois que Kagami est très sexy comme ça, et même à la limite de la décence, commenta Konata en plissant les yeux.

La jeune fille s'empourpra.

- Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi et je te signale que ton costume n'est pas plus décent que le mien, on voit même tes cuisses.

- Oh, Kagami, tu ne peux empêcher ton regard de s'égarer en de tels endroits ? Tu m'embarrasses…, minauda Konata.

- Par pitié, arrête ton cinéma, et explique-nous plutôt ce qu'on doit faire avec ces machins ! s'emporta Kagami dont même les oreilles étaient maintenant devenues écarlates.

Konata changea aussitôt d'expression et expliqua.

- C'est très simple, nous sommes maintenant un groupe en état de fonctionner. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, tank, healer, DD et buffer/debuffer. Il n'y a plus qu'à descendre dans la cour montrer à ces monstres de quel bois on se chauffe.

Ses trois amies la regardaient avec une incompréhension totale.

- Dédé ? Bœuffeur ? demanda faiblement Tsukasa, complètement perdue.

Konata secoua la tête, elle devait faire un effort d'explication si elle voulait que ses amies comprennent bien leur rôle.

- Le tank c'est celui qui prend les coups, je suis un Guerrier, ce sera donc mon rôle. Le healer, c'est le soigneur. Ce sera toi Tsukasa, tu es une Prêtresse. Kagami sera damage dealer, c'est à dire qu'elle devra faire beaucoup de dégâts aux monstres pour qu'on les tue vite. Et enfin, Miyuki-san, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu dois être une sorte d'Alchimiste. Dans ta sacoche tu dois avoir tout un tas d'ingrédient pour augmenter la force de tes alliés et affaiblir nos ennemis. Tout le monde a compris ? On verra le reste sur le terrain.

Et d'une pirouette théâtrale, Konata se dirigea vers la porte dans une envolée de mèches bleues.

- Attends Konata ! appela Kagami qui s'était précipitée vers son sac de cours. Tu ne peux pas te battre comme ça avec les cheveux lâchés, c'est trop dangereux.

Elle montra un élastique.

- Viens, je vais te faire une queue de cheval.

Sachant les soucis que pouvaient causer les cheveux vraiment longs, Kagami avait parlé spontanément. Mais quand elle capta la soudaine étincelle dans l'œil de Konata, et le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle venait d'ouvrir une brèche magistrale aux remarques déplacées dont l'otaku était si friande.

Mais étonnamment, celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer et trottina vers son amie. Elle s'était déjà coincée les cheveux suffisamment souvent dans une grande variété de portes, chaises pliantes, tiroirs et autres accessoires de torture variés, pour apprécier le bien-fondé de la proposition. Il faut dire aussi que l'effet de surprise de ne pas être à l'origine de ce rapprochement fut suffisamment délectable pour lui clouer le bec.

Les doigts de Kagami coururent sur la tête de Konata, rassemblant ses cheveux avec adresse. La petite otaku ferma à demi les yeux à ce contact. Elle dut faire un effort pour calmer sa respiration, effort qui fut réduit à néant lorsque Kagami effleura sa nuque par mégarde. Konata tressaillit violemment.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai tiré les cheveux ?

- Ca va, ça va. Mais tu pourrais être un peu plus délicate, grommela Konata pour garder contenance.

_Si doux… _songeait Kagami distraitement alors que ses mains s'égaraient un peu plus que nécessaire dans les mèches azur. Ces yeux s'arrondirent alors de panique. _Ohmondieumaisn'importequoi,_ _qu'est ce que je raconte ?? Et y'a longtemps qu'elle est terminée cette queue de cheval, lâche-la !_

- Hé, Konata, dit-elle soudain abruptement pour interrompre cet étrange moment d'intimité ainsi que la progression de la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues, pourquoi je n'ai pas un vrai nom de classe moi ?

Konata se retourna quand elle sentit la tension se relâcher sur ses cheveux.

- Tu peux être Tireuse, ou Pistomancienne, comme tu veux ! Ou même Snipeuse.

Maintenant nez à nez, les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient que remarquer la rougeur de l'autre. Kagami bondit en arrière.

- Allez on y va, ça sert à rien de rester ici, clama-t-elle avec une énergie un peu forcée.

- Suivez-moi, j'ouvre la marche ! annonça Konata en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe avec la même exagération brutale.

Tsukasa et Miyuki leur emboîtèrent le pas, aucune d'elle n'ayant perçu le moindre second degré à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Cette fanfic me sert de récréation au milieu d'une histoire un peu plus complexe, donc j'espère que vous excuserez les situations un peu faciles ^^.

Prochainement : **Level 1 : La Cour ~Tutorial~**


	2. Lvl1 : La Cour

**Level 1 : La Cour ~Tutorial~**

Elles descendaient les escaliers du bâtiment en courant. Elles étaient quatre. L'Alchimiste au regard doux mais décidé qui se demandait déjà comment utiliser au mieux le contenu de sa sacoche. La Prêtresse qui se cramponnait à son bâton en essayant désespérément de ne pas songer à la situation présente. La Guerrière qui ouvrait la marche avec ardeur, courant sans hésiter aux combats à venir. Et enfin…

- Oh, la Snipeuse, tu traînes ! appela Konata, constatant l'absence d'un quart de son groupe.

- Pistomancienne ! corrigea la voix de l'intéressée, bien plus haut dans les marches.

Kagami rencontrait en effet quelques difficultés pour se déplacer de manière fluide dans son nouvel accoutrement. Chacun de ses mouvements révélait un peu trop de ses jambes à son goût. Mais n'ayant trouvé aucun moyen de contrer la coupe de sa jupe, elle allait devoir se résigner à rester sexy.

Enfin arrivée en bas, Konata plaça ses mains sur la porte d'entrée à double battant. Mais avant de l'ouvrir elle se tourna une dernière fois vers ces amies.

- Tout le monde a bien compris son rôle ? demanda-t-elle.

Des hochements de tête graves lui répondirent. Devant ces visages tendus qui la regardaient, l'otaku sourit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le blob est toujours le premier monstre qu'on rencontre dans les RPG. On va très bien s'en sortir, fiez-vous à moi.

D'une poussée, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et elles se retrouvèrent dans la cour inondée de soleil. Il n'y avait plus un seul élève. Seuls quelques sacs, des livres éparts et une chaussure abandonnée témoignaient de la panique qui avait eu lieu quelques instants auparavant. Ça et là, quelques masses gélatineuses erraient en émettant des bruits de succion répugnants.

Derrière les quatre filles, la porte d'entrée du lycée se referma en claquant. Un grand cercle blanc lumineux formé d'inscriptions illisibles se dessina progressivement sur les deux battants.

- Izumi-san ? appela Miyuki d'une voix inquiète lorsqu'elle remarqua le phénomène.

- Ohoh, on dirait que la porte est scellée maintenant, dit Konata.

- Scellée ? Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas retourner à l'intérieur ? demanda Kagami.

- Oh non, on est coincée avec tous ces monstres ? gémit Tsukasa à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve une clef, si on veut vraiment rentrer, expliqua Konata. Ou alors qu'on trouve une autre issue. Ou alors ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas besoin d'y retourner. Ou bien même…

- Ok, ok ! interrompit Kagami. Acceptons ça comme nous avons accepté le reste et occupons nous des trucs gluants.

- Bien parlé, je vois que Kagamin meurt d'envie de faire parler la poudre ! Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi ! appuya Konata en adressant un sourire pétillant à son amie.

Et d'un geste décidé, elle dégaina l'épée du fourreau attaché dans son dos. SCHLIIIING ! Le bruit métallique la fit rire. Elle se tourna vers ses amis toute étincelle belliqueuse soudain évaporée de son regard.

- Vous avez déjà remarqué dans les films avec des combats à l'épée ? Tous les bruits d'arme sont exagérés. Quand elles sont dégainées d'un fourreau en cuir, quand elles fendent l'air avec, ou même quand elles sont enfoncées dans la chair de quelqu'un. Il n'y aucune raison d'entendre des bruits métalliques à ces moments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison, Izumi-san, dit Miyuki qui porta une main à sa joue. Je l'ai déjà remarqué moi aussi ! C'est sans doute pour rajouter à la tension du combat, ou pour que le spectateur ressente plus facilement l'action…

- Hum, hum, intervint bruyamment Kagami. J'adorerais moi aussi parler de films, mais est-ce bien le meilleur moment ? Regardez par là.

Un blob vert était en effet en train de se diriger vers elles. Un semblant de visage grossier et déformé ornait une de ses faces à la géométrie mouvante.

- A nous deux ! s'exclama Konata en bondissant en avant. Rappelez-vous de notre formation de combat, je suis devant et vous trois restez en arrière ! ARRIVE ICI, GROS TAS !!

Et la petite Guerrière, tenant son épée à deux mains, se précipita à la rencontre de la chose répugnante sur laquelle elle abattit son arme de toutes ses forces. Le monstre émit un gargouillis qui pouvait être assimilé à un gémissement de douleur.

Miyuki avait sorti une petite pochette de sa sacoche et saisit une pincée de la poudre contenue à l'intérieur.

- Aveuglement ! annonça-t-elle en avançant d'un pas pour la lancer sur le blob. Oh pardon, Tsukasa-san !

Elle venait de marcher sur le pied de la plus jeune des sœurs Hiiragi qui avait réagit en sursautant de frayeur. Son épaule vint heurter le bras de Miyuki qui lâcha la poudre dans la mauvaise direction.

- Aaaah, protesta Konata qui reçut la poudre en plein visage. Je n'y vois plus rien !

- Pardon Izumi-san, pardon !

_A mon tour d'entrer en jeu, ça ne doit pas être plus dur qu'un shoot'em up_, s'encouragea Kagami.

La jeune fille glissa trois grosses cartouches dans le logement prévu sur son arme. Tenant la crosse à deux mains, elle visa avec soin, et tira. Le recul la prit par surprise, mais elle avait atteint sa cible ! Prise au jeu, elle se mit à enchaîner les tirs.

De sa masse gélatineuse, le blob façonna une sorte de bras terminé d'un poing qu'il lança dans la poitrine de Konata. Aveuglée, celle-ci ne vit pas venir le coup et atterrit par terre le souffle coupé. Débarrassé de la source de nuisance la plus proche, le monstre décida de mettre fin aux piqûres incessantes qui lui criblaient le dos. Il se tourna et commença à charger Kagami.

- Aveuglement ! cria à nouveau Miyuki en lançant sa poudre sur le blob.

- Où est-il ? REVIENS, SAC DE SAINDOUX ! clama Konata qui se relevait néanmoins avec difficulté.

- Euh, Konata ? Au secours… lança Kagami en voyant la chose foncer sur elle.

Ne sachant que faire, elle redoubla ses tirs tout en reculant. Elle espérait en venir à bout avant qu'il ne la touche.

Konata se mit à courir derrière le monstre.

- Soigne-moi, Tsukasa ! cria-t-elle.

La vue brouillée par la poudre de Miyuki, le blob manqua par deux fois la Pistomancienne. Mais le troisième coup l'atteignit au visage.

- Tsukasa-san, soigne ta sœur ! s'écria Miyuki effrayée.

Tsukasa gémit. Elle était complètement perdue, tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Pourtant si elle ne faisait rien cette horrible chose allait faire du mal à sa sœur ! Et à Kona-chan !

- Tsukasa !!! Soigne-nous ! hurla encore une fois Konata en abatant son épée sur l'arrière du blob. LACHE KAGAMI, TAS DE CONFITURE AVARIEE !!

Prenant son courage à demain, Tsukasa agita son bâton et cria d'une voix perçante.

- Soin Onee-chan ! Soin encore ! Soin Kona-chan !

Tandis que le blob tournait enfin son attention vers elle, Konata sentit la douleur s'alléger. Elle leva un pouce victorieux vers Tsukasa. Et maintenant qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, cette bestiole allait payer. Son épée larda la chose avec furie. Derrière, Kagami remise de sa blessure rechargeait encore une fois son arme pour en finir.

- Soin Kona-chan ! Soin Kona-chan !

Enfin, le blob éclata dans une gerbe d'étincelles lumineuses. Konata cria de joie et prit une pose victorieuse. Elle s'amusait beaucoup.

- Soin Kona-chan ! Soin Onee-chan ! continuait une Tsukasa éperdue, agrippée à son bâton.

Mais lorsque les étincelles s'évanouirent, les filles se turent, pétrifiées de surprise. A l'endroit où le monstre venait de voler en éclat se tenait maintenant un élève recroquevillé en position fœtale.

- Ta… Takahashi-kun ? balbutia Kagami en le reconnaissant. Mais… c'est un élève de ma classe ! Et un parfait crétin d'ailleurs.

Le garçon se releva lentement, regardant autour de lui l'air hébété.

- Le… le monstre l'avait mangé ? demanda Tsukasa, l'expression de l'horreur la plus pure peinte sur son visage.

- Ou alors c'était lui le monstre et on vient de le délivrer d'une sorte de sortilège, proposa Konata.

- … un blob irait très bien à un débile comme lui.., commenta Kagami d'une voix venimeuse.

Miyuki se pencha pour aider le jeune homme à se relever.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

Le dénommé Takahashi secoua la tête, les yeux vagues. Il se frotta énergiquement les tempes.

- Je… je ne comprends pas. J'étais en cours… je crois ? Tout est flou, et j'ai mal au crâne… Hiiragi-san, c'est bien toi ? C'est quoi ces costumes ? Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?

Il avala péniblement sa salive. La meilleure élève de sa classe semblant tout droit sortie d'un de ces fantasmes, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Suivant son regard des yeux, Kagami devint écarlate :

- C'est exactement ça, c'est un rêve, donc maintenant dégage puisque tu n'es même pas foutu de nous donner des informations utiles !

Et d'un grand geste, elle pointa obligeamment la sortie du lycée du bout de son pistolet.

- Et dépêche toi, c'est dangereux ici !!

- A… à vos ordres Ojo-sama, dit-il avec un vague sourire assez déplacé.

Et le lycéen s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Konata finit par éclater de rire et se laissa tomber assise par terre.

- Bien joué tout le monde ! C'était très bien pour un premier combat. félicita-t-elle. C'est super, maintenant on a même un mystère à résoudre !

- Onee-chan ! s'écria la Prêtresse en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur avec un peu de retard. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Tout va bien Tsukasa, la réconforta Kagami en lui tapotant le dos. Grâce à toi. Tu as très bien agi, essaye juste de rester un peu plus… zen la prochaine fois. Au fait Konata, c'est vraiment nécessaire les hurlements et les injures ?

- Evidemment, répondit l'otaku avec un sourire innocent. C'est ma compétence de base ça, il faut bien que j'attire les monstres vers moi. Surtout avec une tsundere à la gâchette facile, n'est-ce pas Kagamin ?

Mais soudain son regard se fit sérieux et alla se planter dans les yeux de la Pistomancienne.

- Promets-moi de faire plus attention. Si tu tires trop inconsidérément, c'est toi qui vas te faire attaquer.

- D… d'accord.

Kagami acquiesça lentement, troublée de la préoccupation inhabituelle qui pointait dans la voix de Konata.

L'otaku continua son analyse de la bataille :

- Tsukasa, essaye de te concentrer et de nous soigner uniquement quand on prend des coups. Sinon tu vas gaspiller ta magie pour rien. Et sinon, Miyuki-san, tu te souviens que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ta maladresse habituelle était moe ?

- Euh oui, murmura celle-ci avec embarras, mais je n'avais pas bien compr…

- Moe c'est dans la vraie vie, dans un jeu on dirait plutôt noob, continua Konata sans la moindre pitié. J'ai encore les yeux qui me piquent.

- Je suis désolée Izumi-san, ça ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa Miyuki en s'inclinant profondément, même si elle n'avait toujours pas compris un seul des termes employés par Konata.

L'otaku se releva d'un bond.

- Je plaisante Miyuki-san ! dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. Mais tout le monde doit faire très attention désormais. Les coups de cette bestiole, je les ai bien sentis et ça ne m'a pas fait du bien. Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu. Mais on a tout le temps de s'entraîner tant que la cour n'est pas nettoyée ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore plein d'élèves à sauver.

- Quand c'est la dernière fois qu'on a vu Konata aussi sérieuse ? glissa une Kagami songeuse à sa sœur. Pour le Comicket ?

Celle-ci acquiesça nerveusement.

- Oui, c'est très bizarre. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle me fait un peu peur. Surtout quand elle commence à nous crier des ordres…

Konata chargea négligemment son épée sur son épaule et parcourut la cour d'un long regard circulaire.

- Bon, vous voulez quoi pour la suite ? Un bleu, un rouge, un jaune ? On a le choix.

- Y a-t-il une différence, Izumi-san ? demanda innocemment Miyuki tandis que Kagami haussait les épaules.

Les combats suivants furent moins tendus, peu à peu chacune prenait ses marques. Et chaque fois qu'elles achevaient une de ses créatures, un élève hébété apparaissait. Aucun de ceux-ci ne fut capable d'expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé. Reconnaissant l'un d'eux, Konata ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un coup de pied avant qu'il ne se relève.

- Kona-chan ! s'écria Tsukasa scandalisée.

- Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à se moquer de Yu-chan, expliqua celle-ci. Il me semble que Minami s'est déjà occupée de lui, mais ça me démangeait depuis longtemps.

Ce fut le seul incident notable, et bientôt, la cour fut vidée des monstres qui l'avaient colonisée. Et avec eux des élèves prisonniers qui avaient tous fui le lycée dans un état de stupeur total.

- Ne devrait-il pas se passer quelque chose de particulier maintenant ? demanda Miyuki. N'as-t-on pas fini notre… « quête » ?

- Il doit rester le boss, expliqua Konata en hochant la tête avec gravité. Si nous le tuons, on devrait déclencher quelque chose. Mettons-nous à sa recherche !

La petite Guerrière sentit Kagami la frôler par inadvertance et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Elle laissa Miyuki et Tsukasa s'éloigner un peu et vint poser sa joue contre l'épaule de son amie.

- Au fait, Kagami~n, commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Je t'ai trouvé très tsuntsun avec ce pauvre Takahashi-kun. Que dois-je en déduire ? Aurait-il négligé de répondre à une lettre enflammée que tu lui aurais laissée dans son casier ?

A peine ces mots se furent-ils échappés de ses lèvres que la petite otaku fut surprise par un violent pincement au cœur à l'image qu'elle venait elle-même d'évoquer. Kagami la repoussa brusquement, son regard était blessé et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues était plus celui de la colère que de l'embarras.

- Arrête d'insinuer n'importe quoi ! Si je dis que je le trouve idiot, tu pourrais peut être me croire, pour une fois, non ? dit-elle sèchement. Cet imbécile a prit Minegishi comme tête de turc. Il a répandu des rumeurs idiotes à son sujet, il s'amuse à poser des trucs dégoûtants sur sa chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoie dessus, et j'en passe…

- Hmm, ça voudrait dire que tous ceux qu'on vient de libérer ne font pas vraiment partie des élèves les plus intéressants du lycée, remarque Konata qui profita de cette idée soudaine pour oublier de s'excuser.

- Kona-chan ! Je viens de voir bouger quelque chose ! appela soudain la voix de Tsukasa quelque peu paniquée. C'est par ici !

Toutes accoururent et purent voir à leur tour la forme massive qui errait sous le auvent menant aux toilettes. Konata esquissa une grimace.

- Il est vraiment plus grand que les autres, hein ? constata-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Izumi-san, dans ma sacoche j'ai une poudre en très petite quantité. Je n'ai pas voulu m'en servir jusque là, mais ça va être le moment, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je reconnais bien là notre Miyuki-san, toujours prévoyante ! Elle sert à quoi ?

- C'est de la poudre paralysante.

- Si tu ne te trompes pas de cible, c'est parfait, dit la Guerrière avec un clin d'œil. Vous êtes prêtes ?

Les filles acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

- Alors, c'est parti ! VIENS PAR ICI, GROSSE MOCHETE !! hurla Konata en chargeant l'énorme masse gélatineuse rouge.

La jeune fille courut en zigzag vers le monstre et lui décocha une attaque horizontale d'un large mouvement circulaire dès qu'elle fut à portée. Elle sauta ensuite légèrement sur le côté.

- Aveuglement ! Paralysie !

Les poudres se déposèrent sur le blob avec un léger crépitement. Celui-ci gronda et attaqua Konata qui bloqua de son bouclier. Quelques uns de ses coups finirent néanmoins par l'atteindre et la Guerrière eut la satisfaction de ressentir très vite les bienfaits du sort de Soin de Tsukasa. La timide Prêtresse commençait à très bien remplir son rôle. Dans le même temps, le rythme régulier des tirs l'informa que Kagami restait prudente.

- Hé, C'EST ICI QUE CA SE PASSE ! rappela Konata avec énergie, sentant l'attention du blob se tourner vers ses amies.

Le combat commençait à traîner en longueur et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Konata attaquait de façon de plus en plus désordonnée et négligeait sa défense en espérant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Les coups qui l'atteignaient étaient de plus en plus nombreux et épuisaient peu à peu sa résistance.

- Je ne peux plus soigner, ça ne marche plus !! cria soudain Tsukasa avec angoisse.

- Alors ça, ça craint. Il faut le finir rapidement, ou on va avoir de gros problèmes ! haleta Konata.

- Yaaa, prends ça !

- Euuuh, Tsukasa ?

Ne sachant plus que faire, la jeune fille s'était précipitée sur le boss, et était en train d'abattre sur lui son frêle bâton à coups répétés. Mais il fallait croire que même une piqûre de moustique pouvait être efficace, le monstre finit par s'écrouler sur lui-même et disparut enfin dans une explosion de lumière.

- Bravo Tsukasa, bien joué ! la félicita Konata en lui sautant au cou.

- Erk, Kona-chan, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais reste à distance, répondit la Prêtresse en reculant.

La petite otaku était en effet aspergée d'une espèce de gelée rosâtre, aimable souvenir de chacun des coups qu'elle avait reçus. En riant, Kagami vint la tapoter du bout du doigt.

- Tu devrais aller te débarbouiller. C'est dommage, on dirait presque de la confiture de fraise.

- Et si ça en était ? Tu ferais quoi ? demanda Konata avec un sourire espiègle.

Kagami soupira, ne daignant même pas répondre. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle commence à surveiller ses paroles, il était trop facile pour Konata de déformer la plus innocente de ses remarques. L'otaku fit la moue, déçue de n'avoir pu provoquer une de ces adorables réactions rougissantes.

- Regardez ce que le monstre a laissé ! appela Miyuki. Ce n'est pas un élève cette fois-ci.

Agenouillée, elle leva ses mains jointes vers ses amies. A l'intérieur, un cristal rond irradiait d'une magnifique lumière jaune doré.

- Ca veut dire… qu'on a gagné ? demanda Tsukasa avec espoir.

- J'en doute, dit Konata qui espérait passionnément avoir raison. On dirait que c'est une sorte de clef. Il faut trouver où on doit l'utiliser ! Attendez moi deux minutes, je vais essayer de m'enlever cette saleté. Viens m'aider Kagamin.

La prenant par surprise, elle attrapa la Pistomancienne par le poignet et fila vers les lavabos. Miyuki et Tsukasa restèrent seules, un peu incertaines de la suite des évènements. Des exclamations étouffées leur parvinrent des toilettes.

« Arrête de gigoter si tu veux que je te l'enlève ! » « Aaah, tu me chatouilles !» « Berk, ça colle ce truc… »

Tsukasa commença à se balancer sur ses talons et enfouit ses mains dans les grandes poches de sa robe. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose.

- Yuki-chan, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! On dirait un livre. C'est bizarre la plupart des pages sont blanches et… oooh…

Tsukasa rougit en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait. C'était son livre de sorts.

- Je connais un sort de protection aussi, murmura-t-elle avec embarras. Et même un sort de guérison des affections, mais il y a marqué « niveau 2 » à côté.

- Et moi j'ai de nouvelles fioles, remarqua Miyuki qui s'était mis à chercher dans sa sacoche. Du… poison ?

Un peu inquiète, elle reposa délicatement la petite bouteille à sa place. Il était sans doute plus prudent d'attendre l'avis de Konata sur le sujet.

« Ne joue pas avec l'eau ! » « J'ai dit non !! » « Aïe ! Mon œil !» « Bien fait ! »

Peu après, les deux filles ressortirent des toilettes, Konata un peu plus propre, et toutes les deux beaucoup plus mouillées.

Il était maintenant temps de chercher quelle pouvait être l'utilité de ce cristal.

______________________________________________________________

Prochainement : **Level 2 : Le Gymnase**


	3. Lvl2 : Le Gymnase

On dirait bien que cette histoire n'intéresse pas grand monde, mais qu'importe je persévère ! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Level 2 : Le Gymnase**

Entraînant ses amies dans son sillage, Konata traversait la cour à grands pas énergiques.

- Vous avez raison, on a sûrement gagné un niveau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle technique en tête, était-elle en train de dire.

Elle se tapota le front d'un air pensif. Tsukasa et Miyuki lui avait appris le résultat de leurs observations. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver des monstres pour essayer toutes ces nouveautés !

Kagami poussa soudain une exclamation. Elle saisit Konata par le bras et pointa un doigt en direction du gymnase. Sur la porte de celui-ci, toutes purent voir chatoyer un sceau lumineux d'une belle lumière dorée. Il s'agissait exactement de la même teinte que celle du cristal. Elles se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment.

Miyuki tendit le cristal à Konata et celle-ci l'appliqua sans hésiter au centre du sceau. Les deux sources de lumière se mirent à pulser à l'unisson avant de s'évanouir petit à petit.

- Nous venons de débloquer un nouveau niveau ! annonça fièrement Konata en poussant la porte du gymnase.

Un silence pesant les accueillit, ainsi que l'odeur habituelle de ce genre d'endroit, poussière, sueur et parquet. De chaque côté de l'entrée se trouvaient les portes menant aux vestiaires. Impossible de ne pas remarquer le halo lumineux qui en nimbait les serrures.

Par acquis de conscience, Konata tourna la poignée, mais les portes étaient évidemment verrouillées. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, se fut pour voir ses amies au bout du couloir pétrifiées devant un spectacle qu'elle ne pouvait voir. En quelques pas, elle les rejoint et fut saisie à son tour.

Tous les équipements du gymnase étaient amoncelés en un gigantesque bric-à-brac le long d'un des murs du bâtiment. Cet entassement de tapis de sol, trampolines, poutres, filets, buts, chevaux d'arçon, barres asymétriques… formait un échafaudage d'une hauteur invraisemblable dont le sommet touchait presque le plafond. Ça et là, d'étranges oiseaux au bec crochu voletaient, faisant bruisser l'air du battement de leurs ailes de chauve-souris.

- J'ai peur de comprendre l'objectif … murmura Kagami en se mordant les lèvres.

- On dirait un niveau des vieux Donkey Kong ! s'exclama Konata.

Miyuki posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tsukasa qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- O… Onee-chan, j'ai le vertige, je ne veux pas monter là haut !

- Il va bien falloir, le gymnase est visiblement vide en dehors de ce… mur d'escalade. Les clefs des vestiaires doivent être là-haut, expliqua l'otaku.

C'est à contrecoeur que les quatre filles s'approchèrent de la base. La perspective de l'escalade n'enchantait personne, pas même Konata.

- Je vais rester ici et vous attendre, déclara Tsukasa décidée comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Je ne ferais que vous ralentir.

- Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici, Tsukasa ! se récria la Guerrière.

Kagami hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- C'est trop dangereux, dit Konata.

Kagami hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Tu imagines si on est attaqué en haut alors qu'on n'a rien pour se soigner ?

- Konata ! s'indigna Kagami. C'est pour Tsukasa qu'il est trop dangereux de rester en bas. Tu ne pourrais rien faire toute seule contre une de ses bestioles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois venir avec nous.

Sa jeune sœur sembla peser le pour et le contre. Aucune de ces perspectives n'était réjouissante, mais rester avec ses amies semblait tout de même plus sage. Elle soupira profondément et se résigna à suivre le mouvement.

Konata bondit sur un tremplin et s'agrippa à la plus basse des barres asymétriques avant de se rétablir dessus à la force des poignets. Elle se retourna pour faire signe aux autres de la suivre. L'ascension était lancée !

Et la progression était loin d'être facile. Les quatre filles devaient sans cesse s'aider, se soutenir, se pousser ou s'accrocher les unes aux autres. La structure sur laquelle elles progressaient révélait davantage le chaos de sa forme que ce qu'elles avaient pu en deviner en bas. L'empilement d'objets improbables créait des gouffres et des pics, semblant vouloir mimer une véritable montagne.

***

- Attrape ma main, Tsukasa ! lança Konata, toujours la première à passer les obstacles.

- Ne me lâche pas encore Onee-chan, supplia l'interpellée en vérifiant par-dessus son épaule que sa sœur était attentive.

Et elle agrippa la main de Konata avec l'énergie du désespoir avant de sauter par-dessus le trou qui s'ouvrait devant elle. La pauvre Tsukasa était de loin la moins agile, mais il fallait préciser à sa décharge que son encombrante robe de Prêtresse était peu faite pour de telles excentricités.

- Yuki-chan, attention !

A peine eut-elle atterrit sur les tapis de sol qui formaient une petite plateforme, qu'elle vit, derrière ces deux amies, un de ces horribles oiseaux foncer sur elles. Percutée de plein fouet, Miyuki roula par terre, tandis que Konata sortait son épée.

- Hé, MACAQUE VOLANT, attaque-toi à ceux qui ont la même taille que toi !

- C'est reparti…, soupira Kagami.

Restée de l'autre côté du trou, elle tenta de s'installer le mieux possible sur la barre transversale du but de handball et chargea son arme. De son côté, Tsukasa s'empressa de soigner Miyuki qui se releva en se confondant en excuse pour sa distraction. Lorsque les deux filles retournèrent leur attention vers le combat, ce fut pour entendre un magistral :

- Konata Thunder Spinning Slash !!!

Et voir leur amie bondir en tournoyant sur elle-même avant d'abattre son épée sur la créature ailée. Celle-ci disparut instantanément.

- Oups, c'était peut être un peu trop, dit Konata en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné.

Et, cette fois encore, une élève apparut là où le monstre avait été anéanti.

- C'est une fille de la classe 2-B, la reconnut aussitôt Tsukasa. Elle est super forte à la course !

Les filles durent prendre quelques minutes pour rassurer l'étudiante et lui expliquer la situation, tout en restant assez vague pour son propre bien. Elle aussi fut incapable de leur expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. La perspective de la descente qui l'attendait avant de pouvoir se mettre en sûreté ne sembla pas vraiment l'inquiéter. Mais elle n'était pas totalement revenue à elle-même, comme son regard vague et incertain en témoignait.

- Bon, puisque c'est réglé, vous pourriez peut être m'aider à traverser maintenant ?

La voix de Kagami s'éleva de l'autre côté du gouffre, où la jeune fille attendait, toujours installée au sommet de sa cage de handball.

Une fois la Pistomancienne récupérée, le petit groupe continua sa progression.

***

- Oh la la, je ne pensais pas qu'un plinth pouvait avoir autant d'éléments !

Tsukasa s'arrêta brusquement devant l'obstacle suivant et leva la tête pour constater sa hauteur avec consternation.

- Je vais vous faire la courte échelle, proposa Konata.

Kagami haussa un sourcil.

- Ce sera vraiment une très courte échelle alors, ironisa-t-elle.

- Moque-toi ! Je suis la plus légère et j'ai la meilleure détente, ce sera plus facile de me hisser moi quand vous serez toutes en haut. Plus facile qu'une tsundere grassouillette…, protesta Konata.

La bouche de Kagami s'arrondit d'indignation et l'otaku, anticipant l'explosion, alla se réfugier derrière Miyuki. Mais la jeune fille se contenta de grogner sa réprobation, c'était elle qui avait commencé à plaisanter sur la taille de Konata, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, après tout.

Konata vint se placer au pied du plinth, mains jointes, et encouragea ses amies à prendre appui sur elle. Miyuki passa la première. Grâce à l'impulsion donnée par Konata, elle parvint à attraper le sommet sur laquelle elle se hissa à grand' peine. Elle put ensuite aider Tsukasa à venir la rejoindre.

- Yuki-chan, j'en ai assez, je veux que ça s'arrête, murmura celle-ci en arrivant en haut. La vie normale de tous les jours me suffit, je n'ai jamais rêvé d'aventure, moi…

La jeune fille était rouge et essoufflée, et dans ces yeux brillaient des larmes de peur qu'elle retenait difficilement. Miyuki prit le temps de la réconforter gentiment.

- Courage, Tsukasa-san, ça ne m'amuse pas beaucoup non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix. Et tu verras, je suis sûre que quand on s'arrêtera de grimper, ça ira beaucoup mieux. Le sommet n'est pas si loin !

La dernière, Kagami posa le pied sur les mains de Konata qui la propulsa vers le haut. Elle agrippa le sommet d'une main, tandis que sa sœur lui attrapait l'autre bras. Dressée de toute sa taille, Konata continuait à soutenir son amie. Lorsque celle-ci se hissa finalement au sommet, l'otaku laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses chevilles, comme à regret.

Konata s'autorisa un léger soupir. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle avait vraiment réalisé. Elle avait compris que son besoin incessant de taquiner Kagami, de la toucher au moindre prétexte, n'avait rien d'innocent. Elle avait accepté la vérité avec facilité, malheureusement elle se doutait que Kagami n'était pas prête à l'entendre, et encore moins à s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Reléguant en arrière plan l'anxiété et le doute, la petite otaku avait juste décidé de profiter au maximum de leur relation quotidienne, en espérant qu'une occasion propice se présenterait. Et ici, hors de leur cadre habituel, où elles étaient confrontées à des situations différentes, voire même dangereuses, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ?

- …nata, tu rêves ? C'est ton tour !

La voix de Kagami la tira de ses pensées. La jeune fille s'était mise à plat ventre au sommet du plinth et tendait les mains vers elle. Konata eut un large sourire. Exactement ce genre de situation.

- J'arrive, Kagamin !!

Elle recula pour prendre son élan. En quelques foulées énergiques, elle fut au pied de l'obstacle et elle bondit vers le haut, les mains tendues. Quatre mains se refermèrent sur quatre poignets. Konata prit appui sur le bois de la paroi pour soulager Kagami d'une partie de son poids. Celle-ci se redressa progressivement sans lâcher son amie, et avec l'aide de Tsukasa et Miyuki, Konata fut bientôt en haut.

Elles continuèrent leur avancée dans un bric-à-brac d'objets hétéroclites. De temps à autre, un oiseau les repérait et attaquait. Combattre ces créatures planantes était un peu plus difficile que de vulgaires blobs, mais les quatre filles avaient vite mis en place une petite routine qui s'avérait tout à fait efficace. Les nouvelles fioles de poison de Miyuki trouvèrent rapidement leur utilité. Affaiblis par la substance toxique qui se répandait sur eux, les oiseaux se contentaient de se maintenir à hauteur d'attaque et renonçaient aux plongeons en piqué qui les rendaient si difficile à atteindre pour Konata.

Le sommet n'était plus loin maintenant, mais un dernier obstacle se présenta devant le petit groupe de filles.

- Comment est-on censée arriver là haut ? s'étonna Konata, le nez en l'air.

Elles étaient en effet arrivées le plus haut qu'elles pouvaient monter. Cependant une grappe d'objets était fixée encore plus haut contre le mur du gymnase, à environ six mètres au-dessus d'elles. Au sommet de cet amoncellement, une petite lueur palpitait.

Les quatre filles considérèrent cette plateforme pendant de longues minutes, cherchant vainement une idée pour l'atteindre. Malheureusement, il n'y avait ni tremplins, ni trampolines au niveau où elles se trouvaient, et toucher à la structure pour déplacer les objets là où cela les aurait arrangé semblait beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Mais… mais le toit du gymnase n'a jamais été aussi haut, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Tsukasa, une main crispée contre sa poitrine.

Konata rit nerveusement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil loin en contrebas.

- Je crois que tu as raison, la réalité semble avoir été un peu déformée pour les besoins du scénario, dit-elle avec un début de culpabilité.

Jusqu'à présent, l'otaku s'était beaucoup amusée de la situation sans vraiment songer aux sentiments de ses amis. Mais soudain, elle remarqua leur fatigue, la manière nerveuse dont Miyuki enlevait ses lunettes pour les remettre aussitôt, la voix faible de Tsukasa et les yeux battus de Kagami. Et ce par sa faute. Konata grimaça avec embarras, la culpabilité n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle avait l'habitude de gérer.

- Je sais ! s'écria soudain Kagami, interrompant ces pensées envahissantes. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi pouvait servir ces nouvelles balles, ce sont des grappins !

La Pistomancienne tira une grosse cartouche de sa ceinture, et la glissa dans son arme. Elle ferma un œil et visa la barre d'une haie qui dépassait au sommet de la plateforme. Avec un claquement sec, une pince métallique jaillit du large canon du pistolet, entraînant un filin avec lui. Lorsque le grappin heurta le métal de la haie, les pinces s'ouvrirent et s'accrochèrent solidement à l'objet.

Kagami tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde pour en évaluer la solidité. Le grappin resta accroché.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir monter par là, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Effectivement, les réactions ne furent guère joyeuses, mais personne n'avait d'autres solutions à suggérer. Devant le désarroi évident de ses amies, Konata proposa la seule aide qu'elle pouvait apporter.

- Je vais tenir le bas de la corde, dit-elle. Ce sera plus facile pour vous de grimper si elle est bien tendue. On ne peut l'accrocher nulle part ici, il n'y a que des tapis de sol. Je serais votre ancre !

- Très bien, je vais passer en premier, annonça Kagami.

Elle ne le précisa pas, mais le fait d'ouvrir la voie lui permettrait d'être sûre que le grappin pouvait supporter le poids d'une lycéenne. Elle pourrait aussi plus facilement aider sa sœur une fois en haut.

Kagami entama l'ascension le cœur battant. Les yeux fixés vers son but, elle avançait lentement et sûrement, tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image de son corps se balançant sur une corde à une hauteur invraisemblable.

Quelqu'un cependant, appréciait cette image. Malgré l'angoisse de voir son amie ainsi suspendue au-dessus du vide, Konata ne pouvait détacher les yeux du mouvement des jambes de Kagami sur la corde, parfois occulté par un pan de sa longue jupe qui flottait gracieusement autour de son corps. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour rompre cette fascination. Enfin, au grand soulagement de tout le monde, Kagami atteint la plateforme supérieur sur laquelle elle se hissa, saine et sauve. Après quelques minutes qui lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre son souffle et stopper les tremblements convulsifs de ses bras, elle se redressa pour faire signe aux autres de la rejoindre.

Tsukasa fut la suivante. Les encouragements incessants que lui criaient ses amies l'aidèrent à ne pas paniquer, et surtout à ne pas réaliser pleinement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dès qu'elle le put, sa sœur l'attrapa pour l'aider à la rejoindre. Miyuki suivit avec appréhension. Mais rien de fâcheux ne se produisit et elles furent bientôt trois sur la plateforme la plus élevée.

Vint le tour de Konata. Elle attaqua bravement l'ascension, pressée de rejoindre ses amies. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à mi-hauteur, son allure de vermisseau suspendu au bout d'une ligne attira malheureusement une attention hostile. L'oiseau claqua le bec, et fonça vers l'otaku sans défense.

- Kona-chan, attention à l'oiseau ! hurla Tsukasa qui fut la première à le voir.

Konata s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la corde et enfouit son visage au creux de son bras. La créature passa comme un coup de vent, et la heurta du bout de son aile. La corde commença à danser furieusement.

- Konata ! Konata ! Accroche-toi ! cria Kagami affolée.

Mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait sauver son amie.

- Tsukasa, concentre-toi bien, il va falloir que tu me soignes à fond, dit-elle en chargeant son arme, le visage soudain décidé. Reculez-vous !

La jeune fille s'approcha du bord et vit Konata qui gigotait pour dégainer son épée d'une main avant que le monstre ne soit à nouveau sur elle.

- Konata, laisse ton arme tranquille et grimpe le plus vite possible ! ordonna-t-elle.

Puis elle visa l'oiseau et tira sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne son attention de Konata. Avec un croassement menaçant, la créature tourna ses petits yeux rouges vers les trois filles. Il lui suffit de quelques battements d'ailes pour se retrouver à leur niveau.

- C'est très bien, viens par ici, euh… EMBRYON DE PTERODACTYLE ! l'encouragea Kagami en recommençant à tirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'interdis… !

La voix de Konata s'éleva avec panique, devinant ce qui se passait. Mais ses amies étaient maintenant trop occupées pour pouvoir lui répondre. L'oiseau reçut tout un assortiment de produits toxiques à la figure lancé par une Miyuki vigilante. Cela ne suffit pas à détourner son attention de l'agaçante Pistomancienne qui continuait son tir. D'un coup d'aile, il l'envoya rouler par terre avec l'intention de la clouer au sol d'un coup de bec. Il ne la manqua que de peu.

Avec un cri perçant, Tsukasa soigna sa sœur qui tenta de se relever tandis que ses doigts partaient désespérément à la recherche de nouvelles cartouches. Les serres de la bête lui entaillèrent l'épaule. Kagami rampa sur un bras pour s'éloigner de l'animal, dans le même temps, elle parvint enfin à recharger son arme. Les soins de Tsukasa arrivèrent à temps pour soulager sa blessure et lui permettre de tirer plus précisément. L'impact fit reculer l'oiseau mais ne fit que renforcer sa furie.

Kagami parvint enfin à se relever mais n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté alors que l'animal fonçait sur elle. Son bec acéré traça un sillon sanglant sur le front de la jeune fille.

- RETOURNE-TOI !

Un hurlement retentit au milieu d'une masse de cheveux azurs. Avec l'aide de Miyuki, Konata avait enfin atteint le sommet et fonçait dans la bataille. Il ne fallut que quelques coups d'épée assortis de balles bien placées pour enfin venir à bout de la créature qui avait déjà bien souffert.

Ignorant complètement l'inévitable étudiant qui venait d'apparaître, Konata se précipita vers Kagami et l'attrapa par les bras.

- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Konata semblait furieuse, et elle aurait secoué Kagami comme un prunier si celle-ci n'était pas déjà suffisamment blessée. La Pistomancienne esquissa un vague sourire, tandis que le sang coulait sur son œil gauche.

- Pour te sauver, idiote, dit-elle en respirant lourdement. Désolée de ne pas avoir essayé de voir combien de temps tu pouvais tenir accrochée d'une main à une corde tout en agitant ton épée de l'autre ! Tsukasa me soignait de toutes façons, je ne risquais rien.

- Oh c'est vrai, Soin Onee-chan ! s'exclama Tsukasa absorbée dans les explications habituelles qu'elle donnait au charmant étudiant libéré.

L'expression de Konata s'adoucit alors que les blessures de Kagami se refermaient sous l'action bénéfique des sorts curatifs de sa sœur. Sa colère était irrationnelle, elle le savait bien, mais la vue de son amie dans un tel état l'avait mise hors d'elle.

- Merci Kagami, dit-elle doucement.

Et elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

Cette fois-ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Kagami vira à l'écarlate en un battement de cil et la repoussa vivement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

- Je remercie mon sauveur, évidemment, expliqua Konata avec de grands yeux innocents.

L'otaku devint pensive et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Hmm, comme c'est étrange, d'ordinaire je m'identifie plutôt au chevalier héroïque qu'à la princesse. La réalité serait-elle inversée ? marmonna-t-elle avec sérieux inquiétant.

- S'il te plaît, arrête un peu avec tes non-sens, soupira Kagami dont la couleur naturelle peinait à réapparaître sur ses joues. Récupérons cette clef, qu'on en finisse avec ce niveau pénible.

- Au revoir Tetsuya-kuuuun, et j'irais te voir à ton prochain match, promis !

Au son de la voix de Tsukasa, l'univers de Konata et Kagami s'élargit brusquement, englobant à nouveau le reste du monde autour d'elles.

- Tsukasa ?

- Quoi ? demanda Tsukasa sur la défensive, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des élèves pendant que vous faites vos trucs bizarres de vieux couples.

- La clef est juste au-dessus, coupa soudain Miyuki, interrompant les inévitables protestations qui ne pouvaient manquer de s'en suivre.

Konata promena un regard curieux entre Tsukasa et Miyuki. Elles étaient visiblement à bout de nerf et cela commençait à se ressentir sur leur comportement, d'ordinaire si doux. Une partie d'elle-même ne put s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il était possible de les pousser dans cette voie.

- Allons-y, dit Konata.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un amas de saletés à escalader et elles étaient au sommet. En étendant les bras, elles auraient presque pu toucher le plafond du gymnase. Là, posée sur le cadre d'un panneau de basket, la clef des vestiaires les attendait en palpitant d'une douce lueur bleutée. Konata s'en empara avec un cri de triomphe.

- Victoire ! Maintenant, on peut… on peut… ben… redescendre.

- Bon sang, ça va encore nous prendre des heures, s'impatienta Kagami en tapant du pied.

- Il faut d'abord que je me repose, Izumi-san, sinon je ne vais pas tenir le coup.

A la surprise de toutes, Tsukasa intervint alors, la voix vibrant d'excitation.

- Attendez, je crois que j'ai un sort qui pourrait nous servir ! Il s'appelle… « Poids Plume », annonça-t-elle en lisant sur le grimoire qu'elle venait de tirer de sa poche.

Elle agita son bâton au-dessus de leurs têtes en clamant « Poids Plume ! » avec enthousiasme. Des plumes lumineuses apparurent dans son mouvement, elles tourbillonnèrent doucement avant de se poser sur les quatre lycéennes et de fondre comme des flocons de neige à leur contact.

- Et… et maintenant ? demanda Miyuki très mal à l'aise.

- On saute et on se laisse porter tout doucement jusqu'en bas, expliqua Tsukasa pour laquelle sauter dans le vide était une perspective moins terrible que celle de rester en haut.

Ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de toutes. Kagami avait viré au vert pâle à cette idée.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance dans mon sort, c'est ça ? demanda Tsukasa, blessée devant le peu d'enthousiasme de ses amies. Regardez !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune fille s'avança au bord de la plateforme, ferma les yeux très fort, et sauta dans le vide. Des cris de stupeur et de frayeur mêlées retentirent derrière elle. Mais Tsukasa tombait doucement en décrivant de larges cercles comme portée par une brise obligeante.

- Quand il faut y aller…, commenta Konata.

Elle agrippa ses deux amis par la main, et sauta à son tour. La peur panique du passage à l'acte fut vite remplacée par une sensation formidable. Elles étaient quasiment en train de voler ! Konata jeta un regard en coin à Kagami. Ses mèches lavande flottaient en désordre autour de son visage et dans ses yeux brillaient l'excitation incrédule de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Inconsciemment, ses doigts s'enroulèrent plus fort encore contre ceux de Konata, dont le cœur faillit chavirer de bonheur.

Mais même les meilleures choses ont une fin, et ce fut à regret qu'elles atterrirent sur le parquet du gymnase.

- C'était génial Tsukasa ! s'écria Konata. On refait un tour quand tu veux !

- Ça aurait pu être utile d'utiliser ce sort sur les élèves qu'on a délivrés, histoire de leur éviter la descente, constata Kagami.

- Oh, murmura Tsukasa en devenant rouge comme une pivoine, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé…

La clef dans une main, et l'épée dans l'autre, Konata approcha du vestiaire des filles et fit signe à ses amies de se tenir prêtes. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Rien ne bougea à l'intérieur du vestiaire. La Guerrière entra prudemment, mais étonnamment, il semblait qu'aucune créature déplaisante n'avait élu domicile dans cette pièce.

- Venez voir !

Sur l'étagère d'un casier entrouvert reposait un magnifique cristal pulsant d'une lumière rouge.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prochainement : **Level 3 : La Cantine** !


	4. Lvl3 : La Cantine

**Level 3 : La Cantine**

Konata leva le cristal au-dessus de sa tête dans ses mains jointes.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver l'entrée du prochain niveau, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Kona-chan, regarde, on dirait que ton armure est plus couvrante que tout à l'heure, remarqua soudain Tsukasa, et ton bouclier paraît plus grand !

Konata vérifia par elle-même et eut l'air encore plus ravie.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Nous avons encore gagné un niveau ! Tatatata tata tatata !

Et c'est en fredonnant la fanfare de la victoire qu'elle sortit du gymnase. Ses trois amies la suivirent, farfouillant respectivement dans leur grimoire, sacoche et réserve de balles pour découvrir de quelles nouveautés elles disposaient.

- Le soir tombe déjà, constata Miyuki avec résignation.

- J'espère que nos parents ne vont pas trop s'inquiéter, soupira Kagami.

- Peut être qu'ils ne s'apercevront de rien ? proposa timidement Tsukasa. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre monde, peut être que le temps ne marche pas pareil, ou que ça compte pas.

- Peut être…, répéta Kagami, absolument pas convaincue.

Grâce à l'obscurité grandissante, Konata ne tarda pas à remarquer une source de lumière rouge, similaire à celle du cristal. Elle venait de la porte de la cantine, à l'arrière du bâtiment principal. Là encore, elle n'eut qu'à appliquer le cristal au centre du sceau lumineux pour que celui-ci s'efface.

- Je vous présente le troisième niveau ! annonça l'otaku en entrant dans le bâtiment.

- J'espère que ce sera le dernier, dit Kagami sombrement, ça ne m'amuse plus du to…

La jeune fille s'interrompit net, la bouche arrondie de surprise. Un des murs du couloir d'entrée du réfectoire était entièrement recouvert de formules mathématiques qui brillaient doucement d'une lueur bleutée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Konata avec horreur.

- Des formules de maths… On dirait des calculs à résoudre. Ca doit même être faisable de tête, réfléchit Miyuki à voix haute.

- Mais pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ? s'indigna Konata comme si Miyuki venait de proposer quelque chose d'indécent.

- Izumi-san, tu vois bien que ces formules ont exactement la même lueur que celle de la serrure et de la clef des vestiaires, expliqua patiemment la première de la classe, il s'agit donc certainement d'une étape nécessaire de notre progression.

- Tu as raison, ce doit être une énigme !

Les yeux de Kagami se mirent soudain à briller d'excitation. Elle posa son pistolet par terre et s'assit sans façons au milieu du couloir.

- C'est dommage, j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires en classe, on aurait besoin de quoi noter, regretta-t-elle.

Miyuki s'installa à côté d'elle. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle en extirpa un bout de crayon.

- Ca devrait suffire, dit-elle. Regarde, ils ont compliqué les formules en ajoutant des racines carrés, des logarithmes, etc… mais la résolution de chaque calcul donne un chiffre entier !

- Hmm, on obtiendrait donc une succession de chiffres entiers, comme… un code ? Que l'on pourrait peut-être convertir en lettre ?

- C'est sûrement ça ! Essayons !

Konata et Tsukasa se regardèrent, avec l'impression d'être les dernières personnes sensées restant sur terre.

- On devrait d'abord explorer la zone avant de se jeter sur une énigme dont on ne connaît pas l'utilité, suggéra Konata.

Mais Miyuki et Kagami étaient bien trop absorbées pour prêter la moindre attention à ces paroles.

- Allez viens Tsukasa, on va aller voir plus loin, décida l'otaku un peu vexée.

- Tu es sûre Kona-chan ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux d'y aller juste nous deux ?

- Pas de soucis, le tank et le healer sont l'âme d'un groupe ! Tout le reste est accessoire !

Laissant donc les deux accessoires à leurs calculs, le duo se dirigea vers la salle principale de la cantine. De manière assez prévisible, quelques monstres déambulaient sans but entre les tables. Leur apparence fit se figer Tsukasa d'horreur.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça, c'est dégoûtant ! s'écria-t-elle.

Konata les examina avec curiosité.

- Tu as raison, on dirait des golems de… de bouffe. C'est dégueu, hein ? dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. En même temps, c'est normal dans une cantine, non ?

La petite Guerrière voulait atteindre la porte qui menait dans le reste du bâtiment où se trouvait la plupart des salles de classe. Mais il allait falloir se débarrasser d'une de ses créatures humanoïdes pour pouvoir y accéder.

- Tu es prête Tsukasa ? demanda-t-elle en sortant son épée.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ?

Jugeant la réponse largement suffisante, Konata attaqua.

- Protection ! s'écria alors Tsukasa, se souvenant enfin de ce sort important.

Une bulle bleutée vint se refermer autour de Konata, renforçant sa défense. Et sans plus attendre, celle-ci enfonça son épée dans le tas de nouilles enchevêtrées qui formait le buste du golem. Ce qu'il eut l'air de très mal prendre.

***

- Aha, je t'avais dis dit que ce code ne pouvait pas marcher avec du japonais !

- Hum, hum.

- C'était une bonne idée de passer en romaji, heureusement que c'est de l'anglais et pas une autre langue obscure.

- HUM, HUM.

Revenant de leur exploration, Konata et Tsukasa parvinrent enfin à attirer l'attention de leurs amies. Elles étaient agenouillées par terre, entourées par une mer de chiffres et de lettres qu'elles avaient griffonnés directement sur les carreaux. Miyuki se retourna :

- Nous avons presque déchiffré l'énigme, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trad… Grand dieu, que t'est-il arrivé Izumi-san ?

- Tu as barboté dans un bol de ramen, Konata ? renchérit Kagami devant l'apparence peu ragoûtante de leur amie, couverte de débris de nourriture.

- Bon j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles, expliqua Konata agacée, son épée jetée sur son épaule. Enfin… l'une des deux est tout de même une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux, je suppose. Premièrement, la porte qui mène directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment est verrouillée, et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit prévue de l'ouvrir comme nous avons fait jusqu'à présent. Deuxièmement… on ne peut pas se passer de vous en combat, sinon c'est trop long.

Tsukasa se laissa glisser par terre.

- Il faut que je récupère de la magie, dit-elle essoufflée, Kona-chan n'est pas très douée pour parer les attaques.

Konata s'assit à son tour pour se reposer, ce qui ne l'empêcha de vivement protester. Rien ne pouvait être plus vexant qu'être jugée « pas très douée » par Tsukasa.

- Konata s'il te plaît, retourne aux toilettes te nettoyer un peu. Ce n'est pas très agréable d'avoir cette odeur de vieux restes juste derrière nous.

Mimant la dignité outragée pour un public qui n'y prêtait pas attention, Konata se drapa dans les lambeaux de fierté qui lui restait pour retourner dans la cour à grand pas.

Lorsque la jeune fille revint, elle fut accueillie par les sourires triomphants de Miyuki et Kagami. Elles avaient traduit l'énigme !

- Je vous préviens, c'est un peu étrange, avertit Miyuki avant de commencer à lire à voix haute.

« Rien jamais ta progression n'entravera.

L'objet que tu recherches est bien caché,

derrière le terrible gardien enragé.

Celui-ci le passage te laissera,

Que si, par tes blanches mains confectionné,

tu lui offres un gâteau au chocolat »

Et Miyuki toussota un peu gênée.

- Un gâteau au chocolat ? répéta Konata incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette énigme bidon ?

- Et c'est quoi l'objet que l'on cherche ? demanda Tsukasa. La porte de sortie ?

Kagami et Miyuki haussèrent des épaules à l'unisson. Elles s'étaient contentées de déchiffrer l'énigme, ce n'était pas elles qui l'avaient inventée.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne vous êtes pas complètement plantées ? demanda Konata en étrécissant les yeux d'un air accusateur.

- Tu es libre de trouver une autre signification si tu veux, lui fit sèchement remarquer Kagami en lui tendant le crayon.

Konata recula brusquement, comme si on lui avait mis un serpent sous le nez.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je vous fais confiance, dit-elle avec empressement. Peut être que l'on en comprendra mieux la signification si on va explorer la cantine plus en détail ?

***

Elles se préparèrent donc au combat, et rejoignirent le réfectoire. Il ne restait que trois golems à anéantir. Plus énergétique que jamais, Konata bondissait au dessus des chaises et des tables, trouvant que l'ajout d'obstacles rendait les combats bien plus intéressants. Ce ne fut pas l'avis de Kagami qui avait manqué recevoir en pleine figure une chaise jetée sur un des monstres avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Une fois les créatures exterminés et les élèves délivrés, rassurés et escortés à l'extérieur où ils étaient laissés à eux-mêmes (après tout qui s'est jamais soucié de la manière dont les NPC sauvés d'un donjon en retrouvent la sortie sains et saufs), elles fouillèrent le réfectoire à la recherche d'une issue, un indice, voire même une autre énigme. Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien de la sorte.

- Il faut passer de l'autre côté, dit enfin Konata en montrant les banques où d'ordinaire les cantinières servaient les élèves. J'ai toujours voulu le faire !

- Parce que c'est interdit je suppose, déclara Kagami, parce que je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt sinon.

Elles grimpèrent par-dessus le comptoir pour arriver dans la vaste cuisine. Là encore, il allait falloir faire un peu de ménage avant d'explorer plus en détail. Heureusement que les golems disparaissaient une fois anéantis, car patauger dans ce qui ressemblait aux restes des repas des lycéens de toute la semaine aurait été fort peu agréable.

Deux portes seulement donnaient dans la cuisine. La première était celle de la chambre froide, et il leur suffit d'un rapide coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'elle ne recelait rien d'important.

Konata posa la main sur la poignée de la seconde porte et l'ouvrit. De l'autre côté se tenait enchaînée une immense panthère à deux têtes. Campée sur ses puissantes pattes, elle l'accueillit avec un rugissement assourdissant. Konata claqua la porte de frayeur et s'y adossa pour faire face à ses amies.

- Je crois que j'ai compris à quel moment doit intervenir le gâteau au chocolat, dit-elle.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent nerveusement, sérieusement remuées par le spectacle du gardien aux dents acérées.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on se mette à faire la cuisine, là, comme ça, maintenant ? demanda Kagami qui ne trouvait pas cela vraiment en accord avec leur précédentes aventures.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kagamin, je sais que tu n'es pas très douée dans ce domaine. Miyuki-san et toi, vous allez nous aider à préparer les ingrédients et les ustensiles, après vous pourrez vous reposer. Ou aller chercher une nouvelle énigme à résoudre si vous avez envie.

Et ainsi fut fait. Tsukasa et Konata mirent leur mémoire en commun pour improviser une recette de gâteau. Miyuki et Kagami farfouillèrent dans les placards de la cuisine pour leur amener casseroles, moule, farine, œufs et tout ce qu'elles supposaient pouvoir avoir une utilité dans la confection d'un gâteau au chocolat. Lorsque les cuisinières attaquèrent la préparation de la pâte, elles renvoyèrent leurs amies maladroites se trouver une autre occupation.

Qu'elles ne trouvèrent pas.

Assise dans un coin à distance, le menton dans la main, Miyuki regardait ses amies s'activer devant le plan de travail. Au milieu d'un nuage de farine et de projections de pâte remuée un peu trop vigoureusement, Tsukasa et Konata discutaient joyeusement en se partageant le travail.

- Tsukasa-san et Izumi-san s'entendent vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en se penchant vers Kagami, à cours de sujets de conversation.

- O... oui, bien sûr, répondit celle-ci avec un étrange sentiment de malaise.

Miyuki lui sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Sentant que quelque chose préoccupait Kagami, elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci s'en ouvre à elle. Mais il n'en fut rien, et l'aînée des jumelles Hiiragi s'enferma dans un silence pensif, laissant Miyuki à son ennui.

- C'est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre au four ! annonça enfin Tsukasa.

- En attendant que ce soit cuit, on devrait se préparer un casse-croûte. Mine de rien, il est tard, et je commence à avoir faim, ajouta Konata.

***

Une heure plus tard, enfin rassasiées et en possession de « l'Ultime Gâteau au Chocolat Attendrisseur de Fauve », comme l'appelait Konata, les filles étaient fin prêtes à leur rencontre avec le gardien.

Tenant le gâteau à deux mains, la Guerrière fit un signe de tête à Kagami, qui ouvrit la porte. L'animal enchaîné rugit, et ses deux gueules se tendirent vers Konata. La jeune fille leur jeta la pâtisserie et recula prudemment. Les têtes se jetèrent dessus et l'engloutirent en un clin d'œil. L'espace d'un instant, alors que l'animal se léchait les babines, rien ne se produisit. Puis soudainement, ses deux paires d'yeux virèrent du rouge au vert et il commença à trembler. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent tandis que sa taille diminuait peu à peu. Enfin, c'est un petit chat gris qui s'enfuit en miaulant entre les jambes des filles stupéfaites.

- Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama Konata. C'était un travail d'équipe rondement mené !

Ce que le gardien protégeait se résumait à un petit bout de couloir donnant sur deux portes. La première menait à ce qui ressemblait à une salle de repos destinée au personnel des cuisines, la seconde permettant de rejoindre le reste du bâtiment principal, était verrouillée. Il ne leur restait donc d'autre choix que celui de chercher dans la salle de repos.

- Venez voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce pourquoi nous sommes ici, appela Miyuki en brandissant un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle venait de trouver sur une petite table. On ne peut pas dire que c'était caché.

Ses trois amies s'installèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'elle déroulait la feuille. Le silence s'installa alors qu'elles essayaient de comprendre ce qu'elles avaient sous les yeux.

- On dirait le terrain de sport…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est dessus ? Ca ressemble à une machine volante.

- Ce serait le plan d'une machine, non ? Regardez, il y a les éléments listés sur le côté. Comme le plan de montage d'un meuble Ikea…

- Avec un dessin de monstres à côté de chaque élément…

- Bon, je résume, déclara enfin Konata. Nous devons tuer des monstres sur le terrain de sport. Avec les éléments qu'ils nous laisseront, on construira cette machine volante qui nous emmènera… je ne sais pas vraiment où, mais il faudra garder les yeux ouverts. Moi je parie sur le toit du bâtiment. Mais nous ferons tout cela demain, il doit commencer à être un peu tard.

Avec différents soupirs de résignation, ses amies acceptèrent le programme du lendemain. Mais en attendant, une bonne nuit de repos s'imposait. Tsukasa qui avait largement dépassé son heure habituelle de coucher, somnolait debout.

Empilés dans un coin, des matelas et des couvertures semblaient avoir été déposés là juste pour elles. Aussi, ce fut sans hésiter davantage que les filles poussèrent la table et les chaises pour s'installer pour la nuit. Kagami dut coucher elle-même sa sœur qui s'était endormie le nez dans les couvertures.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'allongea à son tour, ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, même si son corps était épuisé, son esprit lui, était bien trop excité pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir aisément. Les souvenirs de la journée tournoyaient dans sa tête en une sarabande infernale. Et qui sait ? se demandait-elle, peut être que demain, avec un peu de chance, elle se réveillerait dans son lit ?

A ses côtés, quelqu'un d'autre était bien trop énervé pour dormir. Allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, Konata repensait aussi aux évènements de la journée. Un en particulier. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle entendait à nouveau la voix de Kagami qui criait son nom avec angoisse, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée sans défense face aux assauts d'un oiseau agressif. « Konata ! Konata ! Accroche-toi ! ». Ce souvenir faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Elle entendit Kagami soupirer et remuer à côté d'elle. La jeune fille n'était visiblement pas plus endormie qu'elle-même.

- Dis Kagami…, commença-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu t'es un peu amusée quand même depuis le début de la journée ?

Kagami se retourna vers Konata, surprise de cette préoccupation. Elle sourit, il fallait être honnête.

- Je dois avouer que résoudre cette énigme avec Miyuki était amusant. Et toutes ces choses qu'on a faites, ces combats… c'était marrant, c'est vrai, admit-elle en se rapprochant de Konata pour que leurs murmures ne réveillent pas les autres.

- Super alors ! Je pourrais refaire ce genre de vœu si ça t'a plu !

Kagami rit doucement.

- Ah non, la prochaine fois que tu as un vœu à faire, essaye de nous laisser en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît. Et surtout si tu as une deuxième chance, ne la gaspille pas comme celle-ci, demande quelque chose d'utile.

- Quelque chose d'utile ? Comme quoi ?

La discussion prenait un tour intéressant. La curiosité de Konata fut piquée au vif. Un sourire joueur apparut sur ses lèvres, elle étendit une main vers Kagami et rencontra une mèche de cheveux soyeux dont elle se saisit.

- Qu'est ce que tu aurais demandé toi, Kagami ? Dis ? Dis ? Dis ?

La petite otaku ponctua chacune de ses questions d'un léger tiraillement, signifiant clairement par là qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir une réponse.

- Shhh, arrête ! protesta Kagami dans un souffle. Il y a des tas de choses importantes auxquelles j'aurais pu penser. Avoir un métier qui me plaise, réussir ma vie professionnelle par exemple, ou trouver…

La jeune fille s'interrompit embarrassée. Pourquoi donc se laissait-elle soudain aller à de telles confidences ?

- Trouver quoi ? Trouver quoi ? Trouver quoi ? demanda Konata de plus en plus intéressée en recommençant à tirer sur la mèche de cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée.

- Trouver… trouver la personne qui m'est destinée, avoir une belle maison, une famille, ce genre de chose, acheva Kagami dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Dans la pénombre, Konata sourit avec attendrissement aux aspirations si sérieuses et si ordinaires de sa tsundere. Et surtout… elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la formulation de sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas dit « l'homme de ma vie ». Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cette petite phrase alla gonfler l'escarcelle des espoirs de l'otaku qui se contentait de n'importe quel signe, aussi maigre soit-il.

- Vas-y, tu peux te moquer de moi maintenant, grogna Kagami.

- Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, Kagamin, souffla Konata, mais c'est toi qui aurais gaspillé un vœu. Toutes ces choses là, tu les auras, c'est évident. Elles ne dépendent que de toi. Et d'un tout petit peu de chance. Alors que moi, je nous ai offert une magnifique aventure que nous n'aurions eu aucun moyen de vivre autrement !

Kagami ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop troublée. Le sérieux inhabituel de Konata, la gentillesse de ses dernières paroles et la confiance sous-entendue, tout cela s'ajoutait à sa perception moins consciente de la proximité de leur deux corps, du souffle de Konata qui chatouillait son bras par intermittence…, et la berçait dans un bien-être complètement nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne sut que dire.

Percevant cette vulnérabilité soudaine, Konata songea que c'était le moment où jamais. Elle se redressa sur un coude et se pencha plus près de son amie.

- Kagami, il faut que…, commença-t-elle.

Mais ce faisant, elle venait sans le savoir de franchir les limites de ce que Kagami pouvait inconsciemment accepter. Comme si un voile se déchirait, la jeune fille perçut soudain avec acuité la position de Konata au-dessus d'elle, le ton étrange de sa voix, et elle s'affola.

- Arrête tes bêtises, l'interrompit-elle en se reculant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de plaisanteries. En plus dans le noir je ne vois pas ton visage, et je ne sais pas ce que tu peux manigancer.

Se voir rejetée avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit blessa Konata plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Comme un réflexe de défense, sa voix devint aussitôt provocatrice.

- Dans le noir ? Kagami préfère donc faire ça la lumière allumée ? lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait éviter. Ajouter une telle connotation à une situation qui était déjà bien ambiguë démolit le calme de façade que Kagami avait réussi à conserver. Elle repoussa violemment Konata.

- C'est à chaque fois pareil avec toi, siffla-t-elle furieuse, il faut toujours que tu gâches tout avec tes idioties !

Et s'enroulant rageusement dans sa couverture, elle lui tourna le dos pour se rapprocher de Tsukasa dont la respiration sereine aurait pu calmer à elle seule une armée de gremlins.

Se laissant retomber sur le dos, Konata se frappa le front de son poing. Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle donc pas la boucler avant de franchir les limites ? Sa technique d'approche avait pourtant été très bien menée, et maintenant… tout était à refaire. Kagami avait raison, elle avait tout gâché.

Mais soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément. Attendez un peu… gâché quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ?

* * *

Prochainement : **Level 4 : Le Terrain de Sport **et peut être même plus !


	5. Lvl4 : Le Terrain de Sport

Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Mon PC a pris la foudre et il a fallu que j'attende les réparations pour pouvoir récupérer le début de ce chapitre, et ça a été horriblement long -.-....

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prenne le temps de laisser une review, et surtout ceux que je ne peux pas remercier directement (toi, oui toi !), ça me donne la pêche pour continuer !

Trêve de blabla, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5-** **Level 4 : Le Terrain de Sport et au-delà.  
**

- C'est nuuuul ! clamait Konata avec véhémence. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on n'ait pas gagné un seul niveau ! Où sont mes nouvelles capacités !? Il n'y avait vraiment rien à sauver dans ce niveau moisi !

La clarté de ce matin tout neuf se déversait généreusement dans la cour du lycée. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Konata de brailler son mécontentement à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

- Parle pour toi, répondit Kagami avec un sourire narquois. Moi, j'ai un nouvel accessoire pour mon pistolet. On dirait une lunette de visée, j'ai hâte de l'utiliser.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai du nouveau dans ma sacoche, renchérit Miyuki. J'espère avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser cette fois. Je n'ai pu tester aucune nouveauté à la cantine, les monstres étaient vraiment trop faibles.

- Quoi ?!

L'indignation de Konata était palpable.

- Vous voulez dire que résoudre une bête énigme donne plus d'expérience que fabriquer le moyen de calmer un monstrueux gardien pleins de crocs ?!! Tsukasa ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

- Hmmm ?

Complètement indifférente au fait d'avoir ou non monté d'un niveau, Tsukasa rêvassait sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que ses amies disaient autour d'elle. Peut être un certain joueur de base-ball rencontré la veille occupait-il encore ses pensées ?

- Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, déclara Kagami. Au niveau précédent, j'ai juste eu l'impression que j'avais la capacité de pouvoir tirer plus vite. Tu parles d'un intérêt alors qu'il faut déjà que je prenne garde à ne pas trop attirer l'attention des monstres sur moi.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très utile, acquiesça Miyuki. Une capacité qui te rendrait plus discrète aux yeux des monstres serait plus efficace.

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Konata de bouder bien longtemps. Et le fait d'entendre ses amies prises au jeu au point de discuter sérieusement de tactiques contribua énormément à lui rendre le sourire.

***

Le terrain de sport se situait à l'arrière du lycée, un peu en contrebas. La zone grouillait d'insectes géants, assez semblables à des scarabées dont les carapaces irisées étaient déclinées dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Konata évalua la situation, ces bestioles étaient vraiment agglutinées les unes contre les autres.

- J'ai peur qu'ils ne m'attaquent tous à la fois si je m'approche trop près. Kagami, tu peux aller en puller un s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas en attaquer un de loin et tu nous le ramènes jusqu'ici, pour éviter qu'ils nous attaquent tous, expliqua patiemment la petite Guerrière.

- Ah ben voilà, quand tu parles avec des mots normaux, on comprend tout de suite mieux, lança Kagami qui s'exécuta néanmoins.

La jeune fille s'approcha prudemment à portée maximale. Elle tira, et la balle heurta la carapace de la créature la plus proche avec un bruit mat, laissant présager du peu d'efficacité de l'arme. Le scarabée ne s'en trouva pas moins indisposé et se retourna pour faire face à la tireuse qu'il commença à charger. Percevant l'agression, deux des insectes voisins suivirent le mouvement.

Kagami se mit à courir vers ses amies.

- Link !! avertit Konata.

- Hein ?

Mais cette fois-ci, une explication du terme ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire et aucune des filles ne chercha des yeux un pseudo-elfe en habit vert. L'instinct grégaire de ces animaux les faisait très mal accepter que l'on s'attaque à leurs collègues. C'était donc trois énormes scarabées qu'elles virent foncer sur elles.

- Reculez, reculez ! ordonna Konata en se plantant devant ses amies, les deux mains crispées sur la garde de son épée.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont gérer cette situation mais elle tenta néanmoins de garder son assurance pour ne pas affoler ses amies. Heureusement, Miyuki avait une idée. La jeune fille était déjà en train de fouiller dans sa sacoche. Ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur un globe de verre. Elle avança d'un pas et le jeta au sol derrière le premier scarabée. Le globe se brisa en miettes, répandant son contenu sur le sol. C'était un liquide épais et collant dans lequel s'engluèrent les deux autres insectes qui suivaient.

- Bien joué Miyuki-san ! s'écria Konata qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle astuce.

- Il faut vous dépêchez de tuer le premier, dit Miyuki en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont mettre à se dégager et je ne voudrais pas vider mon stock trop vite.

Konata ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Attirant le premier monstre vers elle, elle lui abattit son épée sur la carapace. Kagami se décala sur la droite pour ne pas rester derrière la Guerrière. Elle ajusta son tir en collant son œil sur la lentille circulaire qui se trouvait maintenant sur le canon de son arme. La jeune fille étouffa un cri de surprise, le nouveau dispositif n'avait rien d'une lunette de visée…

- Konata ! Vise les articulations qui rattachent leurs pattes à leurs corps, c'est leur point faible ! cria-t-elle.

D'un léger bon sur le côté, l'otaku esquiva un coup de mandibule. Elle était bien un peu surprise d'entendre Kagami donner des consignes, mais vu que l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si bête, elle frappa une articulation. Un crissement encourageant retentit. Konata se mit à sautiller tout autour de l'animal, décochant des attaques ciblées lorsqu'une ouverture se présentait. A force d'acharnement, plusieurs pattes commencèrent à se détacher. Bientôt le scarabée perdit l'équilibre et ne put plus se déplacer. Dès lors, il fut facile de l'achever.

Elles enchaînèrent rapidement avec les deux autres créatures toujours engluées. Une fois la technique apprivoisée, le combat devenait très simple.

- Tout le monde a de supers idées aujourd'hui, s'enthousiasma Konata.

Kagami répondit d'un clin d'œil en montrant la lunette.

- J'ai été un peu aidée.

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, elles s'intéressèrent à ce que les insectes avaient laissé derrière eux. Il y avait là une hélice, une planche et un engrenage.

- C'est un début, commenta Konata. Récupérons ça et continuons à tuer ces bestioles.

Ainsi fut-il fait. Elles déposèrent le matériel récupéré en tas au bord de la piste de course et reportèrent leur attention sur les scarabées qui grouillaient de partout. Elles avaient l'embarras du choix pour leur prochaine cible.

Il s'avéra très difficile de les ramener un par un, aussi la glue envoyée par Miyuki fit-elle des merveilles pour gérer le nombre. Les quatre filles éliminèrent progressivement les insectes, et le tas de matériel derrière elles grossit peu à peu.

La population de scarabées s'amenuisant, elles remarquèrent enfin, au milieu du terrain de sport, une sorte de grand cadre métallique. Lorsqu'elles eurent suffisamment dégagé les environs pour ne pas craindre d'être attaquées, elles purent s'atteler à la construction de l'étrange machine dont elles avaient le plan. Miyuki s'improvisa contremaître et commença à donner consignes et conseils de sa voix douce.

- Il faut commencer par fixer des planches sur le cadre métalliques pour faire une sorte de plancher, expliqua-t-elle.

- Fixer comment ?

- On a récupéré de la corde, ça devrait suffire.

- Attention à tes doigts, Tsukasa !

- Tiens Kagami, prends cette planche.

L'interpellée vint décharger les bras de Konata de la grande planche de bois qu'elle transportait. Ce faisant, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Kagami sursauta et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. L'otaku ne manqua pas de le remarquer et en fut délicieusement surprise. Une telle réaction pour un léger contact tout à fait accidentel ? Voilà qui était nouveau. Il allait falloir qu'elle vérifie…

L'étrange machine commençait prendre forme. Elle ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose mais présentait tout de même un vague air de famille avec le plan de Miyuki. Ce qui était tout de même le but recherché.  
Konata s'affairait autour d'une grande hélice.

- Kagami, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît, appela-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu me tiennes ce truc pour que je puisse la fixer.

Les petites mains de l'otaku tenait difficilement le corps de l'hélice contre le châssis de la machine. Elle enjoignit son amie la tenir de la même manière. Kagami s'en saisit avec maladresse, essayant inconsciemment d'éviter de toucher Konata. Sans ménagement, celle-ci saisit les mains de la Pistomancienne pour les positionner correctement autour de l'hélice. Instantanément la jeune fille se troubla et détourna le regard.

- Et surtout, essaye de ne pas me taper sur les doigts, grommela-t-elle tandis que Konata empoignait le marteau.

L'otaku eut du mal réprimer un sourire triomphant. Cette fois-ci elle en était sûre, Kagami était réellement en train de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Finalement, peut être le fiasco de la nuit précédente avait-il eut son utilité...

Comme il manquait certaines pièces, Miyuki, prenant très à cœur son rôle de contre-maître, les envoya tuer d'autres insectes jusqu'à ce qu'elles réunissent les engrenages désirés. Ceux-ci furent montés avec soins, et enfin ! la machine était prête !

Les quatre filles prirent le temps d'inspecter la chose d'un œil critique. Cela ressemblait beaucoup un radeau muni d'hélices. Un cadre de vélo émergeait curieusement de la partie arrière. Le pédalier était relié aux hélices, et le guidon activait des ailerons de direction.

- Ce truc-là ne va jamais décoller, n'est-ce pas ? demanda nerveusement Tsukasa, espérant du fond du cœur que quelqu'un acquiescerait.

- Nous avons parfaitement respecté le plan, commenta Miyuki. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Cette machine devrait parfaitement remplir le rôle pour lequel elle a été conçue.

- Maintenant, il nous faut choisir un pilote, dit Konata en désignant la selle du vélo.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

- Si jamais on croise des monstres pendant qu'on est là-dessus, il faudra que je vous protège, continua la Guerrière, donc je ne peux pas m'en charger.

- Si il le faut, je peux le faire, soupira Kagami avec résignation.

- Pas question, tu es celle qui aurait le plus de facilité à toucher des monstres en plein vol. Tu ne peux pas. Et Tsukasa va devoir nous soigner.

Miyuki tiqua.

- Si j'ai bien compris, le pilote ne peut être que quelqu'un qui ne participe pas beaucoup aux combats et dont l'absence ne se remarquera pas, c'est bien ce que tu veux dire Izumi-san ?

Sa voix était aussi douce et posée qu'à l'accoutumée, mais le reproche n'en restait pas moins parfaitement perceptible.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Miyuki-san, se récria Konata en agitant frénétiquement les bras. Mais cet engin c'est un peu ton bébé, sans toi on ne serait jamais arrivé à le monter correctement (à ses mots, Kagami fronça les sourcils). Tu es donc la mieux placée pour ce rôle. Et tu es la seule à qui nous faisons toutes confiance (Kagami fronça encore davantage les sourcils).

Miyuki esquissa un petit sourire, elle n'était pas vraiment dupe, mais l'argumentaire était gentil.

- Très bien, je vais le faire, dit-elle.

Et elle grimpa sur le plancher de l'engin, avant de s'asseoir sur le vélo.

- Hourra pour le capitaine de vaisseau le plus moe de la galaxie ! cria Konata avec enthousiasme, en bondissant à bord à sa suite.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et solidement cramponné à quelque chose, que ce soit la rambarde ou le bras de sa sœur, Miyuki se mit pédaler. Les hélices commencèrent à tourner de plus en plus vite. Une secousse ébranla la machine, puis une autre, et elle quitta le sol. Tsukasa gémit, accrochée au cou de sa sœur, qui malgré les tapotements rassurants qu'elle prodiguait, n'en menait guère plus large.

Une nouvelle secousse plus violente envoya tout le monde rouler par terre.

- Pardon, pardon ! s'écria Miyuki par dessus son guidon, je testais la direction. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de vers où nous devons nous diriger. J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me donniez des indications.

- Continue nous faire monter, s'il te plaît Miyuki-san, répondit Konata qui s'était déjà relevée. Tu peux rester sur place, mais en prenant de la hauteur, on repèrera peut- être plus facilement un indice sur notre destination.

Elles se mirent donc toutes à scruter autour d'elles. Une grande flèche rouge clignotante flottant dans les airs aurait été la bienvenue.

- Danger à dix heures ! clama soudain Konata, le doigt tendu.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Tsukasa en regardant sa montre.

En effet, des créatures commençaient à apparaître autour de leur machine volante. Elles étaient très semblables à d'énormes guêpes, et leurs ailes vibraient dans l'air donnant à leur vol l'étrange allure du surplace.  
Konata se campa sur ses petites jambes au milieu de leur embarcation, poings sur les hanches et elle déclara avec autorité :

- Kagami, si l'une de ses bestioles s'approche de trop près et fait mine de nous attaquer, tire lui dessus sans hésiter. Tsukasa, reste bien au milieu pour que l'on puisse te protéger. Miyuki-san, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer et continue nous faire prendre de l'altitude !

Kagami secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

- Si seulement elle avait autant de volonté pour étudier..., songea-t-elle alors que ses pensées commencèrent à dériver.

Ce fut un vrombissement très proche qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle recula d'un bond et tira sur la bestiole. Instantanément, Konata fut à ses côtés.

- Viens par ici, SALE MOUSTIQUE ! cria-t-elle.

- Tu baisses un peu sur les insultes ma vieille, remarque Kagami malicieusement, avant d'ajouter redevenant aussitôt sérieuse :

- Il faut attaquer leurs ailes et ... euh... ils sont faibles contre la glace !

- Ah ben pour ça, il nous manque une magicienne, commenta Konata.

Malgré cette lacune, la première guêpe n'en fut pas moins exécutée avec diligence. Et cette fois-ci, rien n'apparut sa disparition. Konata fit une moue déçue. La petite Guerrière remarqua alors une estafilade le long de son bras, elle se la frotta avec curiosité, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle avait été touchée. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et elle tituba.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup, constata-t-elle en portant la main à sa poitrine.

- Konata, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est quoi ces petites bulles vertes au dessus de ta tête ? s'inquiéta Kagami qui s'était précipitée pour la soutenir.

- Des bulles vertes ? répondit celle-ci avec un rire faible. Tout s'explique alors, je dois être empoisonnée.

- Tu es empoisonnée ? Mais c'est super ! s'écria Tsukasa.

Trois paires d'yeux choqués se tournèrent vers la Prêtresse au sourire innocent. "Guérison !" cria-t-elle en agitant son bâton. Le teint verdâtre de Konata s'effaça aussitôt.

- Héhé, c'est génial, je croyais que ce sort ne servirait à rien tant qu'Onee-chan ne faisait pas la cuisine. Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin me servir d'un nouveau sort. Vous pouvez continuer à vous faire empoisonner si vous voulez.

Konata se contenta de pouffer, mais personne ne sut vraiment quoi répondre à cette tirade. L'intéressée n'attendait d'ailleurs aucune réponse et s'était mise à fredonner, assez contente d'elle-même.

Pendant que Tsukasa remettait les points de vie des combattantes au maximum, une de ces créatures surgit derrière elle sans crier gare. La bestiole percuta violemment la Prêtresse et la cloua au plancher d'un coup de son dard acéré dans l'épaule. La jeune fille gémit de souffrance avant de perdre connaissance. L'insecte avait agit si vite que personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir.

- Oh mon dieu, Tsukasa ! hurla Kagami en se précipitant aux côtés de sa sœur.

Konata attira l'insecte sur elle et lança une attaque rapide en direction des ailes irisées. Appréciant assez peu le traitement, la créature bouscula quelque peu la petite Guerrière.

- Kagami, viens m'aider ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour Tsukasa pour l'instant ! appela-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, celle-ci comprimait la blessure de sa sœur avec un bout de tissu arraché à sa jupe en appelant son nom sans relâche. Relevant la tête, elle vit que le même sort risquait d'arriver à Konata si elle ne l'aidait pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'angoisse, toutes les deux avaient besoin d'elle ! Elle ramassa son arme d'une main tremblante et tira deux fois dans la membrane de l'aile de la créature. Déséquilibré, l'animal accusa le coup, donnant un peu de répit à Konata.

- Kagami-san ! appela la voix de Miyuki, bouleversée de son impuissance. Regarde dans ma sacoche, j'ai des potions de vie, fais-en boire Tsukasa-san !

Kagami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se précipita vers le sac abandonné de l'Alchimiste et l'ouvrit... pour rester désemparée devant le nombre de fioles contenues l'intérieur.

- Laquelle c'est, Miyuki ??? gémit-elle affolée.

- C'est une fiole carrée, avec un liquide rouge dedans, et un bouchon en liège !

Après une série de tintements de verre, Kagami trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Saisissant deux potions, elle retourna en quelques bonds auprès de Tsukasa. Elle lui souleva délicatement la tête et débouchant la potion d'un coup de dent, lui vida le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge.  
Avec soulagement, elle vit ses lèvres frémirent en même temps que ses paupières se mirent battre.

- Encore cinq minutes Onee-chan, grogna-t-elle d'un voix peine audible.

- Tsukasa debout, on a besoin de toi tout de suite ! dit Kagami en la secouant vigoureusement.

Sans attendre le résultat de ce traitement, elle vola alors au secours de Konata qui était tombée à genoux sous les assauts répétés de l'insecte. Kagami tira dans l'œil à facette de l'insecte.

- Bois ça Konata ! cria-t-elle en lui lançant la seconde fiole.

Et elle ouvrit le feu sans ménagement. Konata attrapa la potion de la main gauche et la but tout en parant de l'autre main les attaques de la guêpe.

Tsukasa revint enfin à la réalité, et appuyée sur son bâton, elle put recommencer à distribuer ses soins. De nouveau opérationnel, le petit groupe parvint enfin à se débarrasser du monstre.

Konata se précipita vers Kagami et lui sauta quasiment au cou.

- Bravo Kagami~n ! Tu sais que tu nous a toutes sauvées ? Quel sang-froid, quelle volonté !

La Pistomancienne rougit d'embarras.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, et j'ai eu de la chance, se défendit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Oh si, Onee-chan, tu as été super ! renchérit Tsukasa qui avait pourtant raté les trois quarts de l'action. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Konata acquiesça en hochant la tête sentencieusement, un sourire félin sur les lèvres.

- Tout à fait, je crois que tu as bien mérité le titre d' "Implacable Tsundere Protectrice des Faibles" !

- De quoi ??!

- Je plaisante, Kagamin, je plaisante. Tu vas finir par te faire du mal à passer aussi vite d'un pôle à l'autre.

- A qui la f...

- D'autres guêpes se dirigent vers nous ! interrompit Miyuki d'une voix pressante.

La dispute aussitôt abandonnée, les armes se levèrent pour accueillir les monstres comme il se devait.

Dans cette deuxième vague, les insectes étaient plus petits, mais bien plus nombreux.

- Kagami, ça va encore être à toi de jouer, déclara Konata avec autorité. Contente toi de tirer et d'en dégommer le plus possible. Je m'occuperais de ceux qui arrivent jusqu'à toi.

Kagami hocha la tête sans mot dire. Elle se campa sur ses jambes et empoigna fermement son pistolet à deux mains. Konata vint se placer devant elle, un genou à terre et l'épée au clair. Une bourrasque souffla soudainement, faisant voleter leur cheveux.

- Tsukasa, ton portable ! Prends une photo ! s'écria soudain Konata incongrûment.

- Il fallait le prendre ? Je ne l'ai pas, il est resté dans notre salle, répondit Tsukasa, craignant d'avoir commis une erreur.

L'otaku en aurait pleuré. L'image qu'elles formaient était parfaite ! Elle aurait fait un magnifique fond d'écran ! Il aurait juste fallu retoucher le fond pour en faire un soleil couchant.

Ignorant le besoin de faire une séance de photo dans un instant pareil, Kagami ajusta sa première cible et tira. Sans attendre de voir ce qu'il en était advenu, elle enchaîna sur une deuxième qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de leur embarcation. Konata regarda la première partir en vrille vers le sol, et bondit à la rencontre de la seconde qu'elle acheva d'un coup d'épée.

Tandis que le duo d'exterminatrices continuait son œuvre avec succès, Tsukasa repéra enfin ce qu'espérait la pauvre Miyuki depuis qu'elles avaient décollé.

- Yuki-chan ! Regarde sur le toit du lycée ! Il y a quelque chose qui brille, on dirait une piste d'atterrissage pour les hélicoptères !

- Merci Tsukasa-san, souffla Miyuki-san de plus en plus essoufflée. Je commençais à redouter l'altitude jusqu'à laquelle Izumi-san voulait que je monte.

- Le toit du lycée ! Je le savais ! se contenta de s'écrier Konata entre deux moitié de guêpe tranchées par ses soins.

Voyant se profiler la fin de son calvaire, Miyuki redoubla d'effort sur les pédales tout en entamant un virage vers le bâtiment principal. Le mouvement mit à mal l'équilibre des passagers, mais la meganekko était bien trop pressée pour s'en rendre compte.

Plus haut dans les airs, une guêpe, peut être un peu plus intelligente que ses collègues, remarqua la tache rose immobile sur la chose volante. Ou alors peut-être n'aimait elle tout simplement pas le rose. Elle attaqua.

- Aww, gémit Miyuki alors qu'une douleur aigüe lui transperça le dos.

Répondant à la perte de contrôle du pilote, l'engin commença à perdre de l'altitude.

- Protégez Miyuki-san à tout prix ! s'écria Konata, sinon nous allons nous écraser !

La Guerrière se porta à l'arrière de l'embarcation pour intercepter la bête. Tsukasa vola également au secours de son amie, lui envoyant plusieurs sorts de soin réparateurs. Kagami restait seule face au nombre grandissant d'insectes qui apparaissaient autour d'elles. Éliminant les plus proches, la jeune fille décida de changer de munitions. Les trois balles qu'elle tira ensuite fusèrent en direction du garde-fou du toit. Lorsqu'elles percutèrent la rambarde, elles s'ouvrirent en grappins qui se déplièrent pour s'y fixer solidement.

Pendant que Kagami songeait au pire en assurant leur machine contre la chute, la situation se dégradait à l'arrière. Enhardies par l'exemple de leur copine, de plus en plus de guêpes prenaient à leur tour Miyuki pour cible. Celle-ci s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au guidon de direction, concentrant tout se volonté pour continuer de pédaler malgré la douleur. Konata faisait son possible pour détourner le maximum de guêpes sur elle, tandis que Tsukasa s'épuisait à lancer des sorts de soin. Entre deux rafales de tirs, Kagami put trouver le temps de nouer les cordes qui pendaient des grappins tout au long de la rambarde de leur embarcation.

Tout ceci se faisant en restant debout à grand peine, car de nombreux à-coups, témoignant des attaques répétés dont Miyuki était l'objet, secouait l'engin de manière incessante.

- Il y en a trop ! cria Kagami.

Et soudain, un insecte violemment repoussé par l'épée de Konata alla s'écraser dans une des hélices de l'engin. L'issue de cette rencontre fut aussi fatale pour l'un que pour l'autre. Des débris de guêpes et d'hélices allèrent s'écraser en pluie une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Privée de l'un de ses moyens de suspension, la machine volante bascula aussitôt à droite. Miyuki fut éjectée de la selle, et toutes tombèrent lourdement. Elles n'eurent que le temps de s'accrocher à la rambarde avant que l'engin n'entame sa chute, heureusement interrompue par les grappins auxquels il était fixé.

- Poids Plume ! lança Tsukasa avec un à-propos rare.

- Grimpez sur les cordes ! ordonna Kagami. On n'est pas loin du toit !

Accrochée d'une main à la rambarde, elle fit de son mieux pour équilibrer ses tirs de l'autre, tentant d'éliminer les guêpes les plus proches. Konata fut la première à se lancer sur une des cordes. Son épée accrochée dans son dos, elle montait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Tsukasa et Miyuki suivirent son exemple du mieux qu'elles purent, protégées par les tirs de Kagami et les provocations de Konata, trois mètres plus haut. Enfin Kagami se lança à son tour, après avoir accroché son arme à sa ceinture.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se retrouvèrent toutes les quatre saines et sauves sur le toit, regardant leur machine volante pendouillant lamentablement à la verticale contre le mur du bâtiment, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de s'en être sortie à si bon compte. Elles se regardèrent en haletant puis se mirent à rire. Vraiment, c'était du beau travail d'équipe !

Les insectes semblaient se désintéresser d'elles depuis qu'elles avaient pris pied sur le toit, aussi n'avait-elles plus qu'à trouver ce qu'elles devaient faire maintenant leur objectif atteint.

- La porte qui mène à l'intérieur est ouverte ! appela Konata qui n'avait pas attendu pour fureter partout.

Et avec un sourire félin à l'intention de ses amies qui la rejoignaient, elle ajouta :

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi excitée à l'idée de rentrer dans ce bâtiment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prochainement : **Les Salles de Classe**, et des invités surprises !


	6. Lvl5 : A travers les Couloirs

**6-** **Level 5 : A travers les couloirs**

La porte qui menait au toit claqua derrière elles. Après quelques marches, Konata commença à se tortiller, sentant un poids inhabituel dans son dos. Elle finit par se retourner.

- Ouah, la classe ! s'écria-t-elle, regardez !

Et d'un geste fluide, elle tira les armes des deux fourreaux qui ornaient maintenant son dos. Elle effectua quelques passes avec, ravie d'en connaître instinctivement le maniement.

- Fais attention ! protesta Kagami qui esquiva les swings de son amie tout en examinant sa cartouchière.

Il semblait que pour elle aussi il y avait du nouveau.

Elles descendirent les escaliers au rythme des « Yaaa ! », « Prends-ça ! » et « Woohoo, Dual Wield ! » de Konata qui ne lassait pas de sa nouvelle compétence.

- Kona-chan, c'est quoi un sort de Miroir ? demanda soudain Tsukasa qui était restée jusqu'à présent absorbée dans son grimoire.

Konata s'immobilisa dans une pose qu'elle aurait qualifiée de totalement cool. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Tu connais le sort de Miroir ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. Ce n'est pas un sort facile à utiliser, tu sais. Il permet de renvoyer les sorts qui touchent la personne ciblée sur l'envoyeur. Malheureusement ça marche aussi bien sur les sorts néfastes que sur les sorts bénéfiques.

Le regard de Tsukasa se voila d'une incompréhension qu'elle n'osa pas exprimer. Miyuki vola à son secours.

- Cela signifie que tu ne pourras plus soigner la personne protégée par ce sort, c'est bien cela Izumi-san ?

Konata acquiesça.

- Tout à fait. La personne protégée par ce sort pourra aussi bien renvoyer une boule de feu à l'envoyeur qu'un sort de soin.

Cette découverte plongea la Prêtresse dans un abîme de perplexité.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui glissa sa sœur pour la rassurer, jusqu'à présent nous n'avons pas croisé un seul monstre qui lançait des sorts. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'en servir.

Tsukasa ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir réconfortée ou vexée par cette dernière phrase.

***********

Arrivant au bas des marches, les filles abordèrent le couloir avec prudence. Qui sait quelles horreurs peuvent hanter les dédales d'un lycée ?

Après quelques pas, un bruit les fit sursauter. La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit sur une silhouette.

Les mains se crispèrent sur les armes.

Lorsque celle-ci referma la porte, il fut évident qu'elle était humanoïde.

La tension se relâcha et les filles s'approchèrent avec impatience, heureuses de ne pas être les seuls êtres humains de la zone.

Quelques pas et le contre-jour fut dissipé.

Konata jura. Elle aurait pourtant dû identifier ce pas traînant et ce bruit écœurant. Derrière elle, Tsukasa laissa échapper un gémissement de peur et de dégoût.

- Allez c'est reparti, encouragea Konata, mort au zombie !

Et elle poussa un cri de guerre avant de se jeter sur la créature. Ses amies se positionnèrent derrière elle.

Miyuki s'aperçut vite avec agacement que ses artifices semblaient fort peu incommoder leur adversaire. Poudres et poisons glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur un canard. Avec à peu près le même effet.

Après que Kagami eut jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans sa lunette, un sourire satisfait apparut lentement sur son visage.

- Alors comme ça, tu es faible contre le feu ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle piocha dans sa cartouchière une balle cerclée d'une marque rouge dont elle chargea son arme. Elle tira. Lorsque la balle entra en contact avec le zombie, elle explosa, endommageant sévèrement la cage thoracique de la créature. Des flammèches dansèrent un instant sur les bords de la blessure.

Konata recula d'un pas.

- Ouah ! dit-elle avec un rapide clin d'œil à Kagami, voilà qui est nouveau et presque aussi cool que mes deux armes.

La Pistomancienne sourit et se contenta de recharger son arme avec le même type de balle. Les affaiblissements de Miyuki n'ayant pas eu d'effet, il fallait rapidement achever la créature, avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts à Konata.

Trois explosions et quelques coups d'épée plus tard, le zombie vola en éclats. Au sens propre. Ce fut comme si son enveloppe extérieure se déchirait pour laisser apparaître...

- Yamanaka-sensei ??

La prof de musique cligna des yeux, hébétée.

- Des élèves... qui traînent dans les couloirs... déguisées..., balbutia-t-elle dans un réflexe d'autorité.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de comprendre pourquoi cela lui donnait d'avantage faim qu'envie de punir. Et l'idée étrange que leur place était au sous-sol.

- Au sous-sol... ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton interrogatif.

- Sensei ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Miyuki un peu inquiète de ces paroles décousues.

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

- Sensei, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous avez l'air malade, intervint Kagami.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça toute seule, souffla Tsukasa.

- Pourquoi pas, c'est bien ce que l'on a fait pour les élèves, répondit Konata.

- Mais nous venons du toit, les étages inférieurs ne sont pas forcément sûrs.

Comme pour confirmer cette remarque, un fracas retentit, venant de quelques salles plus loin. Il leur sembla même distinguer des éclats de voix.

Sans hésiter un seul instant, Konata se mit dans le couloir vers la source de ce bruit, ne laissant à ses amies d'autre choix que celui de la suivre.

Une glissade précise et maîtrisée arrêta Konata devant la salle du club de littérature. D'un geste vif, elle fit coulisser la porte. Et resta un instant stupéfaite devant le spectacle.

Dans un chaos de tables et de chaises renversées, deux personnes combattaient un zombie. La première affichait clairement son état de sorcière par sa longue robe noire et son chapeau pointu assorti. Chapeau qui laissait apparaître de longues mèches rousses. Elle agita sa crosse sertie de grosses pierres multicolores et cria « Boule de Feu ! »

La deuxième combattante bondissait de table en table. Elle attendit l'impact pour sauter sur le zombie toutes griffes dehors en glapissant « Furie ! ».

« Toutes griffes dehors » était exactement le terme qui convenait. Elle portait un étrange costume, strié comme le pelage d'un félin et rehaussé de larges bandes de fourrure. Pour compléter le tableau, des oreilles de chat pointaient au milieu de ses cheveux bruns et ses mains disparaissaient dans deux énormes gants en forme de pattes, terminés par des griffes acérées.

Ne pouvant supporter un tel traitement plus longtemps, le zombie explosa, laissant la place à un prof chancelant.

- Okabe-sensei maintenant ! Il ne doit plus en rester beaucoup ! s'écria la fille-chat avec enthousiasme en venant taper la main de son amie.

- Plus que quatre, répondit doucement celle-ci en sortant une liste sur laquelle elle barra un nom.

Et soudain elle se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient des spectatrices.

- Hiiragi ! Ça alors, tu es là aussi ! s'écria la brune en courant vers elles.

« Et bien accompagnée comme toujours, » ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas.

- Kusakabe, Minegishi, vous êtes aussi embarquées dans ce jeu absurde ? s'étonna Kagami.

- Bonjour bonjour, les salua amicalement Ayano.

- On est là depuis hier, expliqua Misao, et on s'amuse bien. En plus on a presque fini notre mission de libérer tous les profs.

- Oh, vous êtes sur une quête ? demanda Konata avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix. Et que faites-vous des profs que vous avez libérés ?

Du pouce, l'otaku désigna Yamanaka-sensei qui les avait suivi et regardait la scène d'un œil absent.

- Ça fait moins un, commenta Ayano en ressortant sa liste.

Le regard de Misao tomba sur Konata et sa voix devint plus froide.

- On les enferme dans la salle des profs. Ils ont l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. Ils marmonnent tous à propos du sous-sol.

- Sous-sol ? répéta Okabe-sensei d'un ton gourmand.

- Allons-y tout de suite, ils me mettent mal à l'aise, dit Ayano.

La petite troupe se mit donc en marche vers l'étage inférieur. Misao vint se placer à côté de Kagami et commença à parler avec volubilité, racontant les difficultés qu'elles avaient eu à récupérer la clé de la salle des profs avant de l'interroger sur ses nouvelles capacités. Toutes pouvaient maintenant voir que le corps de Misao était couvert de bleus, de griffures et autres traces de coup. Elles ne purent qu'apprécier le choix d'arme que Tsukasa avait fait, enfin... que Konata avait fait pour elle.

En habituées, Ayano et Misao firent rentrer les deux profs dans la salle qui leur était réservée. A l'intérieur, leurs collègues erraient le regard vide, ou fixaient le plafond avec intérêt. A une exception près.

- Izumi ! cria une voix, fais-moi sortir de là ! Moi aussi je veux m'amuser !

L'otaku écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la tornade blonde qui fonçait vers la porte.

- C'est impossible, Sensei, les méchants zombies ne deviennent pas de gentils héros, on ne peut pas changer de faction comme ça, vous devriez le savoir ! se hâta-t-elle de répondre avant de claquer la porte.

Ayano la verrouilla en catastrophe, juste avant qu'un énorme CRASH ne vienne ébranler le panneau de bois.

- Pauvre Sensei, se désola Tsukasa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censée faire maintenant, demanda finalement Kagami.

- Nous devons récupérer tous les profs, il nous en reste encore trois à trouver, répondit Misao.

- On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil au sous-sol, proposa Konata. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils répètent tous ça comme des abrutis lobotomisés. Toi et Ayano pouvez continuer à chercher les zombies, nous on va voir en bas.

Les yeux de Misao s'étrécirent.

- Mais peut-être qu'Hiiragi préfèrerait venir avec nous plutôt que d'aller crapahuter dans un sous-sol poussiéreux, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Stupéfaite, Kagami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Euh... commença-t-elle.

Mais Konata n'était pas du genre à ignorer un défi.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle irait faire dans votre groupe bancal sans _healer_ et sans _tank_ ? Prendre les coups à ta place ?

- Peut-être qu'elle a envie de changer d'air et de ne plus voir ta tête ?

- Ah vraiment ?

- Ahem, excusez-moi ! trancha Kagami exaspérée par ces enfantillages, peut-être que j'ai une idée sur la question, non ? Je pense effectivement qu'aller voir ce qui se trame au sous-sol est une bonne idée.

Elle foudroya aussitôt Konata du regard, la dissuadant instantanément de tenter toute manifestation de triomphalisme.

- Mais vous devriez venir avec nous, peut être que les derniers zombies y sont. Ou qu'on les croisera en route.

Et c'est ce qui fut décidé, à l'unanimité moins celles qui boudaient. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs. Arrivées au premier, elle reconnurent dans les couloirs une silhouette caractéristique. Suivie d'une seconde. Konata et Misao réagirent en même temps. Elles foncèrent sur la plus proche.

- Par ici, POURRITURE AMBULANTE ! cria Konata.

- Non ! De ce côté, VIEUX DEBRIS ! renchérit Misao plus fort.

- Ce serait peut être une meilleure idée d'en prendre chacune un, commença Miyuki d'une voix hésitante.

Mais c'était peine perdue, les deux filles étaient déjà en train de se disputer l'attention du premier monstre.

- Cri de guerre ! clama Misao.

Aussitôt, toutes sentirent leur moral monter en flèche.

- Minegishi, appela Kagami, je suis sûre qu'en envoyant tout ce qu'on a, on doit pouvoir se débarrasser du deuxième avant qu'ils nous atteigne. Au fait, ils sont faibles contre le feu, c'est le genre de détail qui devrait t'intéresser.

Ayano hocha la tête résolument et retroussa ses manches trop longues. Miyuki lança un globe de glu par sécurité.

- Feu ! lança Kagami.

Boule de feu et balle explosive fusèrent vers le zombie. La chose accusa le coup, luttant pour se dégager de la glu, de toute son énergie. Qui était largement insuffisante pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

Le temps de recharger et la deuxième salve partit. Il en fallut une troisième pour anéantir le monstre. Pendant ce temps, Konata et Misao s'escrimaient sur le premier zombie qui ne savait vers laquelle de ses tourmenteuses se tourner.

- Leur tactique a l'air valable tout compte fait, constata Miyuki avec amusement.

- Elles n'ont même pas l'air d'avoir besoin de nous, ajouta Kagami en relevant la pointe de son arme.

- Hiiragi-chan, je crois que ta sœur, par contre...

En effet, la pauvre Tsukasa était obligée de lancer sort de soin sur sort de soin sur les combattantes qui étaient bien trop occupées à taper le plus fort qu'elles pouvaient pour songer à se protéger ou à esquiver les coups. Voyant sa sœur devenir de plus en plus rouge et affolée, Kagami renonça à laisser Misao et Konata à leur propre sottise et rechargea son pistolet des balles explosives qu'elle commençait à beaucoup aimer.

Cette fois-ci, avec l'aide de toutes, la créature finit par disparaître.

- Konata, Misao, vous pouvez les ramener dans la salle des profs, dit Kagami avec autorité en désignant le prof de maths et l'infirmière qui se tenaient maintenant devant eux. Nous, on continue vers le sous-sol.

Ces paroles produisirent l'effet escompté. Les deux filles écarquillèrent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- De quoi ? Avec elle ?

- Mais vous avez besoin de moi !

- Certainement pas, répondit froidement Kagami, on vient de se rendre compte qu'on se débrouille très bien toutes seules, et que vous nous accordiez pas beaucoup d'attention. Dépêchez-vous, plus vite vous aurez fini, et plus vite vous nous rejoindrez. Allons-y les filles.

- Attends Kagami~n !

- Ayano, Hiiragi, vous n'allez pas me laisser seule avec elle ?

Mais c'était peine perdue, leurs amies avaient déjà tourné les talons. Konata et Misao se jetèrent un regard meurtrier, mais furent forcées de s'exécuter.

- Tu as peut être été un peu dure avec elles, Hiiragi-chan, lui souffla Ayano lorsqu'elles se furent éloignées.

Kagami secoua la tête.

- Non, elles sont un danger pour tout le monde tant qu'elles se chamaillent, on est une équipe, on doit travailler ensembles ! Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a Miyuki ?

Durant ce petit discours, Miyuki l'avait regardé, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, un sourire bienveillant naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Rien du tout, Kagami-san, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. J'étais juste en train de penser que par bien des côtés, Izumi-san et toi vous ressembliez bien plus que ce que vous pensez.

- De quoi ?! Je ne ressemble en rien à Konata, par aucun côté que ce soit ! s'offusqua Kagami. Tsukasa, tu es bien d'accord, n'est ce pas ?

Celle-ci battit en retraite derrière Miyuki.

- Je.. je ne sais pas Onee-chan !

***********

Kagami n'avait pas encore fini de grommeler, qu'elles arrivaient déjà au rez-de-chaussée. Elles étaient un peu hésitantes, le couloir qui s'étendait après l'entrée de la bibliothèque était ordinairement interdit aux élèves, et aucune d'entre elles n'était du genre à enfreindre facilement les règlements.

- Il y a quelques marches qui descendent là-bas, constata Miyuki le doigt pointé. Ce doit être par là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir au sous-sol ? Enfin... je veux dire quand tout est normal..., demanda Ayano qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qui pouvait désormais tant y plaire aux zombies.

- La chaudière déjà, ça c'est sûr, répondit Miyuki. Après, je ne sais pas. Peut être des vieux bureaux et des vieilles chaises, ou du matériel d'entretien.

Les filles descendirent les quelques marches et s'arrêtèrent spontanément en découvrant que la porte métallique qui menait au sous-sol était déjà ouverte. Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? C'était difficile à dire.

Kagami prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que son pistolet, et montra l'exemple en franchissant la porte.

Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur. Elles cherchèrent un moment un interrupteur à tâtons pour se rendre compte qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Ayano tendit la main et une flamme apparut dans sa paume.

- Il faudra se contenter de ça, je suis désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Mais personne ne se serait plaint, il s'agissait d'une source de lumière et elle fut accueillit avec joie. Ce fut à sa lueur ondoyante que le petit groupe commença sa progression. Fort peu rassurées, les filles se serraient les unes contre les autres, entourant Ayano.

Elles auraient pu se croire dans n'importe quelle cave. Sur un sol de simple béton, des objets hétéroclites et inoffensifs s'empilaient autour d'elles.

Soudain, alors qu'elles commençaient petit à petit à reprendre confiance, un piétinement se fit entendre. C'était comme le martèlement des sabots d'une horde infernale, qui se rapprochait d'elles à toute allure.

Pétrifiées, elles se retournèrent avec angoisse, prêtes à faire face.

- Restez derrière moi ! ordonna Kagami qui étendit le bras, prête à faire feu.

Et soudain, dans le cercle de lumière qui les protégeaient, Konata et Misao firent irruption hors d'haleine, et se bousculant mutuellement. Elles s'arrêtèrent net au bout du canon de la Pistomancienne.

- Iiiih, Kagami, baisse cette arme ! supplia Konata, je te promets qu'on a fait ce que tu nous as demandé !

Celle-ci s'exécuta avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous êtes tellement bruyantes qu'on s'attendait à voir apparaître des créatures bien pire, dit-elle avant de faire faire volte-face, laissant Konata et Misao échanger un regard, incertaines de la manière dont elles devaient prendre ses paroles.

Une fois le groupe au complet, la marche reprit. Elles commencèrent à distinguer de vagues lueurs dans la direction vers laquelle elles avançaient.

- Regardez, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Tsukasa d'une voix tremblante.

- Alors ça, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas là en temps normal, répondit Miyuki très mal à l'aise.

En effet, dans l'espace qui s'ouvrait devant elles, d'énormes cuves de verres s'alignaient, illuminées par quelques néons. Des console de commande se trouvaient à côté de chacune d'elle, toutes défoncées. Les cuves étaient également brisées et les filles se rendirent vite compte qu'elles étaient en train de piétiner dans des débris de verre, assorti d'un reste de liquide visqueux des plus répugnants.

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici, murmura Konata, beaucoup plus résistante au dégoût que la plupart de ses amies.

Elle regarda les câbles et les tuyaux éparpillés par terre, mais n'en tira aucune information.

- Regardez, il y a des traces de pas ! s'écria soudain Misao.

Elle désignait une série d'empreintes qui s'éloignaient après avoir traversé une flaque de liquide.

- On dirait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes, mais difficile de dire combien, dit Miyuki en plissant les yeux. En tout cas, c'est des traces de chaussures tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales.

Misao croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas marrant de se balader dans le noir ici, y'a même pas de monstres, dit-elle. Je veux me battre moi !

- Chuuut. Écoutez.

Ayano porta soudain un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire taire son amie. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser. En effet, des bruits étouffés pouvaient se faire attendre à ceux qui y prêtaient attention. Des bruits de combat.

- Allons-y ! s'écrièrent Konata et Misao à l'unisson.

Elles se mirent à courir, aussitôt imitées par leurs amies qui n'avaient aucune envie de rester dans un endroit aussi glauques sans leur première ligne.

Leur course les mena enfin dans un endroit éclairé. Et la scène les laissa toutes sans voix. Dans une pièce éclairée par une simple ampoule électrique nue, un zombie énorme, au moins deux fois plus grand que ceux qu'elles avaient déjà affrontés, était aux prises avec quatre élèves. Des élèves qu'elles connaissaient très bien.

Debout sur une caisse se tenait une petite silhouette aux cheveux roses. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique verte et d'un large pantalon assorti. Son front était ceint d'un bandeau ornée d'une corne de licorne. Au-dessus d'elle flottait la silhouette argentée d'un oiseau majestueux.

- Esprit du vent, attaque s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'un voix douce.

Avec un cri rauque, l'animal s'exécuta et fondit sur le zombie. Le monstre tourna la tête vers l'animal.

- HÉ. SUR MOI, ordonna une voix.

La jeune fille qui venait de parler était entièrement revêtue d'un armure blanche et brillante. D'une main elle tenait une épée brandie, et de l'autre un énorme bouclier qui la protégeait. Elle faisait visiblement tous les efforts possibles pour détourner la créature de ses amies.

Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer la troisième combattante. Mais pouvait-on vraiment l'appeler ainsi ? Son corps disparaissait complètement à l'intérieur d'un énorme costume de peluche. Un mouton peut-être ? Et pour l'instant elle tournait autour du zombie en dansant et en chantant « For Real » d'une voix perçante. Aussi ridicule que cela paraisse, la technique était efficace, perturbant leur adversaire et ralentissant ses attaques.

Enfin, une quatrième personne complétait l'équipe. Toute vêtue de noir, elle se tenait à l'arrière du zombie. Un foulard emprisonnait ses cheveux, et la seule chose qui apparaissait de son visage était ses énormes lunettes. Elle fit apparaître entre son index et son majeur un bout de papier plié de manière compliquée qu'elle jeta d'un geste vif sur le monstre. A son contact, un grésillement se fit entendre et de la fumée se dégagea du point d'impact. Le zombie gronda et se tourna vers la petite ninja.

- J'ai dit ICI ! intima la fille en armure, et elle lui écrasa son bouclier ouvragé dans les côtes.

Le zombie commençait à chanceler. Toutes redoublèrent d'effort pour en finir. La ninja produisit un nouveau bout de papier, plié de manière différente.

- Je le gardais pour les grandes occasions, déclara-t-elle.

Lorsque le papier toucha le zombie, il s'enfonça sous ce qui restait de sa peau. Après quelques secondes, un claquement sec retentit et un pan entier se détacha du corps de la créature. Heureusement, les coups d'épée l'achevèrent rapidement, épargnant à tout le monde un spectacle peu ragoûtant.

Des applaudissements retentirent pour saluer la performance. Les quatre filles se retournèrent, stupéfaites.

- S.. senpai ?

Ignorant les trois autres, Konata bondit vers sa cousine.

- Yuu-chan, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Onee-chan, répondit celle-ci, Minami-chan a été formidable et nous as toutes protégées ! Mais quelle surprise de vous voir toutes ici !

Les poings sur les hanches, l'otaku acquiesça et laissa son regard errer sur les premières années :

- La surprise est partagée ! En tous cas, c'était très impressionnant. Minami en Paladin ? Ça te va très bien, je suppose que tu n'as laissé aucun monstre toucher à un cheveu de Yuu-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est une sorte... d'Invocatrice on dirait, c'est très classe. Hiyorin en ninja, pourquoi pas, je n'y aurais pas pensé. Quant à toi Patty..., j'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! déclara celle-ci d'une voix surexcitée. J'ai touché cette cloche, et PAF ! Je me suis retrouvée dans ce costume. Je savais que le Japon était un pays extraordinaire, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point !

En regardant la clochette que Patty agitait en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases, Tsukasa ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Konata n'avait pas été loin de lui donner la cloche plutôt que le bâton de Prêtresse.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'homme qui était apparu au centre de la pièce, les filles s'étaient toutes mises à parler en même temps. Que s'était-il passé, que faisaient-elles ici ?

Lorsque l'excitation des retrouvailles fut un peu retombée, Hiyori expliqua que lorsqu'elles avaient livré leurs premiers combats et libérés les premiers élèves, elles s'étaient vite rendues compte que les monstres venaient tous du sous-sol. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfin parvenues à obtenir la clef du sous-sol, elles s'y étaient précipitées pour découvrir que c'était ici que les élèves étaient transformés en monstres dans d'énormes cuves de verre ! Et que c'était les zombies qui les capturaient pour les y mener.

- Ce scénario a l'air sorti tout droit d'une très mauvaise série Z, conclut-elle, mais maintenant que nous avons vaincu le chef des zombies, je pense que nous allons enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Le chef des zombies serait donc... le concierge, remarqua Konata en reconnaissant l'homme. C'est amusant.

Celui-ci s'avéra malheureusement aussi peu loquace que tous les profs libérés précédemment. Il portait cependant autour du cou une énorme clef nimbée d'une aura bleutée. Consciencieuse, Ayano barra le dernier nom qui restait sur la liste. Konata s'empara de la clef avec vivacité, remarquant à peine le vague geste de protestation qu'esquissa le concierge.

- Bureau du principal, lut-elle à haute voix sur l'étiquette qui y était accrochée.

Elle leva la tête et regarda ses amies assemblées autour d'elle.

- Je crois que c'est la dernière étape qui nous attend là-haut, déclara-t-elle. Vous êtes prêtes à aller éradiquer le mal à la racine ?!

Elle se contenta des trois cris d'enthousiasme qui lui répondirent et prit la tête de la marche pour retourner à la lumière.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prochainement : **Le Boss final** **!** Tada !


	7. Le Boss Final

Désolée pour tout ceux qui ont trouvé que la réunion des groupes a été un peu rapide, je craignais de commencer à avoir du mal à me renouveler et que ça devienne laborieux. J'espère que vous trouverez ce (trop?) long chapitre à votre goût ^^.

* * *

**7-** **Le Boss final**

Tout le monde savait où se trouvait le bureau du principal. Mais la simple mention de ces mots suffisait toujours à impressionner. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que sur les dix filles groupées dans le couloir, aucune n'avait encore osé s'approcher de la porte.

- Allez, c'est ridicule ! Il faut se décider ! déclara soudain Konata. C'était une bonne idée que nous expliquions toutes aux autres nos techniques de combat, mais maintenant, vous ne pourrez pas trouver de nouvelles excuses.

Elle tendit la clef et frôla la serrure. Toutes retenaient leur respiration derrière elle. Soudain l'otaku fronça les sourcils, frappée par une brusque réalisation. Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Mais si vous avez encore des choses à vous dire, profitez-en ! dit-elle, je dois parler de stratégies avec Kagami, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Konata empoigna le poignet d'une Kagami stupéfaite et détala dans le couloir en l'entraînant.

- Voyons, Izumi-san, une stratégie n'est-elle pas plus efficace quand tout le monde la connaît ? protesta Miyuki.

Mais sa voix mourut vite, voyant que Konata était déjà loin. Des regards d'incompréhension s'échangèrent tandis que les yeux de Hiyori s'élargissaient démesurément.

Ignorant les réactions diverses de ses amies et les protestations de Kagami, Konata courait au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Elle s'arrêta après le premier coude que faisait le couloir, maintenant hors de vue des autres. Elle poussa Kagami contre le mur.

- Mais enfin, veux-tu bien m'expliquer..., commença celle-ci furieuse de ce traitement.

Konata appuya sa main gauche contre le mur, proche à frôler son amie.

- Kagami, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix insistante, tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Une totale incompréhension passa sur le visage de celle-ci, mais la voix de Konata était suffisamment pressante pour l'intriguer.

- Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir le boss final, ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit Kagami, mais qu'est-ce que...

- Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ? l'interrompit Konata une nouvelle fois.

- Mais... probablement que si nous en venons à bout, le jeu sera terminé et peut-être que nous pourrons enfin rentrer chez nous, dit encore la jeune fille ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle se soumettait à cet interrogatoire bizarre.

Le visage de Konata était de plus en plus tendu.

- Et lorsque nous retournerons à la vie de tout les jours, à notre routine quotidienne et ennuyeuse, il n'y a rien que tu ne regretteras ? Ici nous sommes totalement libres, loin du regard des gens, ça ne... t'inspire rien ?

Kagami commençait à avoir très chaud, l'impatience qu'elle manifesta était la seule défense qui lui restait contre le maelström d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en elle. _A-t-elle vraiment toujours besoin de se coller à moi pour me parler ? Oh la la, sa main est si proche de mon bras... Que dois-je faire ?_

- Je... je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Konata, dit Kagami, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, c'est vrai que ces deux jours ont été amusants et hors du commun, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer toujours. Il faut bien revenir à la réalité. C'est pareil pour les vacances, on est triste quand ça finit mais on en garde le souvenir et on en reparle avec plaisir.

Konata haussa tristement les épaules.

- J'aimerais être sûre de me souvenir de cette aventure. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que l'on se réveillera en pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'on l'oubliera de la même façon.

La petite otaku exagérait un peu pour donner un tour dramatique à son argumentaire. C'était dans l'ordre du possible, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Cependant Kagami s'y laissa prendre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle n'avait pas songé à cela.

- Je.. je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Envisager la possibilité d'oublier fut soudain infiniment douloureux. La jeune fille chérissait déjà ces moments passés ensembles, tout ce qu'elles avaient réalisé et la complicité nouvelle qui était née entre elles quatre.... Non, soyons honnêtes... entre elles deux... uniquement entre elles deux. Et c'était bien cela qui la faisait souffrir. A cette réalisation, une embarrassante rougeur envahit ses joues.

Les battements du cœur de Konata s'emballèrent, comme souvent lorsque Kagami s'adoucissait ainsi. Elle n'y tint plus, elle jugea qu'elle avait laissé suffisamment de temps à son amie pour se dégager si elle l'avait voulu.

Son visage devint d'une douceur qu'elle affichait rarement et elle murmura :

- Si jamais nous n'oublions rien, il va falloir que tu me pardonnes ceci, Kagamin.

Sa main droite se referma sur le bras de Kagami et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le souffle coupé, Kagami s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux exorbités. Son arme tomba au sol avec fracas. Instantanément, ce fut comme si son crâne explosait, livrant passage à un millier de petites Kagamis qui donnèrent toutes bruyamment leur avis en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?! » « Ses lèvres sont si douces... » « Mais enfin, ne te laisse pas faire ! » « Ose dire que tu n'en mourrais pas d'envie ! » « Mon premier baiser... jamais je n'aurais imaginé... » « Mais quand même, elle aurait pu... » « Quoi donc ? T'envoyer un recommandé avant ? » « Tais-toi et embrasse-la aussi ! »

Renonçant à lutter, Kagami se laissa enfin aller et referma ses bras autour de Konata. Il lui semblait soudain avoir une réponse toute simple au malaise qui l'habitait depuis ces derniers mois. C'était si évident, finalement, comment avait-elle pu se voiler la face pendant si longtemps ?

Sentant Kagami répondre à son baiser, Konata fut transportée de joie et s'enhardit davantage. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille autour de laquelle elles s'enroulèrent pour la serrer plus étroitement contre elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent avec timidité avant de prendre de l'assurance.

Après de longues minutes, leurs lèvres se détachèrent pour laisser leurs yeux plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Kagami rougit à nouveau. Konata lui décocha un sourire radieux.

- Tu penses qu'on va gagner un bonus d'expérience pour ça ?

Les sourcils de Kagami se froncèrent dangereusement.

***

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Yutaka, elles vont revenir, dit Minami d'une voix rassurante.

- Merci, Minami-chan, répondit Yutaka qui s'accrochait à son bras, mais ça commence à faire long, j'espère qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé.

Autour d'elles, les autres filles s'étaient assises par terre, attendant le retour de leur leader.

Enfin, Konata et Kagami réapparurent, marchant à une distance calculée l'une de l'autre.

- Pardon, pardon ! On a peut être été un peu plus longues que prévu je suis désolée ! s'excusa Konata sans sembler être désolée un seul instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hiyorin, tu est écarlate, tout va bien ?

La dessinatrice ne put qu'acquiescer en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Espérant dans le même temps que le mouvement chasserait les nouvelles images qui venaient de s'introduire dans son esprit.

- J'espère que leur stratégie est en béton, vu le temps que ça leur a pris, grommela Misao dans son coin, recevant pour la peine une tape réprobatrice d'Ayano.

Voyant revenir vers elles les deux filles, Tsukasa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vague malaise, elle les avait vu si souvent ensemble, qu'elle ne put que remarquer que, cette fois, quelque chose clochait. Elle considéra sa sœur avec curiosité avant de la tirer par sa jupe et murmurer :

- Ça va, Onee-chan ?

Kagami sursauta, comme prise en faute.

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt sur la défensive.

Tsukasa recula prudemment de deux pas, les mains levées en signe de reddition.

- Rien, rien... désolée, j'ai juste eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude.

- Évidemment que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. On a probablement un monstre très difficile à combattre qui nous attend de l'autre côté de la porte, et ça n'arrive effectivement pas tous les jours !

Depuis quand Tsukasa était-elle capable de percevoir quoi que ce soit ? Kagami se sentit très vexée d'être aussi transparente aux yeux de sa sœur.

Konata s'approcha à nouveau de la porte du bureau du principal. Elle regarda les filles assemblées derrière elle une par une, avant de s'écrier avec enthousiasme :

- Vous êtes prêtes ? Prêtes à livrer le plus fabuleux combat de votre vie ? Prêtes à utiliser tout vos pouvoirs au maximum ?

Des hochements de tête plus ou moins nerveux lui répondirent.

_Ça y'est, le jeu a repris le dessus, je n'existe déjà plus pour elle_, ne put s'empêche de songer Kagami un peu désabusée. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Konata croisa son regard à cet instant et l'espace d'une seconde, son sourire ne fut que pour elle. Kagami en fut si puérilement heureuse qu'elle en eut presque honte.

La clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, comme mue par une volonté propre. Les filles entrèrent dans le bureau avec hésitation. Le principal était assis immobile à son bureau. Les mains réunies devant son visage, il les fixait de son regard d'aigle.

- Évidemment, les élèves entrent sans frapper maintenant, dit-il. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que vous soyez encore libres de vos mouvements... et sous votre forme originelle.

Il frappa violemment son bureau de la paume de ses mains.

- Si vous voulez qu'un travail soit fait correctement, faites-le vous-même ! Je suis entouré d'incapables !

- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, interrompit Konata, les zombies n'ont jamais été un personnel très qualifié.

Le principal se leva, tout raide dans son costume bleu foncé. Hiyori se prépara à prendre mentalement des notes. Il s'agissait visiblement du moment où le grand méchant explique son plan diabolique. Et aussi foireux qu'il en ait l'air, toute source d'inspiration était bonne à prendre.

- Au contraire, si je ne les avais pas transformés en zombies, les enseignants ne m'auraient jamais obéi. Tous ces élèves, je ne pouvais plus les supporter. Grouillant, braillant, pensant à tout sauf à étudier. J'avoue que les voir courir partout sous forme de monstres répugnants m'a beaucoup diverti.

Et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que ses yeux fous roulaient dans ses orbites. Hiyori esquissa une moue déçue. Le rire était réussi, mais le reste laissait à désirer.

- D'ailleurs je n'apprécie guère vos efforts pour réduire mon dur travail à néant. Mais je ne pouvais rien attendre d'autre de la part de misérables insectes comme vous. Je vais donc m'occuper personnellement de votre cas !

Le principal commença à s'élever dans les airs.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, grommela Konata.

La jeune fille dégaina ses deux armes et les croisa devant elle, attendant la suite. Le principal continuait son ascension. Ses cheveux noirs se mirent soudain à pousser tandis que son ennuyeux costume changeait de forme se chargeant de sangles et de cuir et laissant maintenant apparaître ses pectoraux.

Des murmures approbateurs saluèrent ce début de transformation. Voilà une apparence qui était beaucoup plus conforme à celle d'un boss final. Patty et Hiyori se regardèrent en hochant la tête, elles ne pouvaient qu'apprécier ce changement de design.

Avec un claquement sec, des ailes de bronze jaillirent de son dos et se déployèrent autour de lui, formant comme un halo mécanique. Deux petits satellites ovoïdes se détachèrent des ailes et se mirent à tourner autour du proviseur tandis qu'une immense lance lumineuse se matérialisa entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, la transformation était terminée ! Et Konata réagit aussitôt.

- Minami, occupe-toi du proviseur, retiens-le pendant qu'on s'occupe du reste. Misao et moi prenons un de ses bidules volants chacune !

Misao ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'elle n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordre de la part d'une demi-portion, mais Ayano la poussa en avant avec un cri d'encouragement.

Les trois filles s'élancèrent donc, et attirèrent chacune vers elle l'attention de l'adversaire qui leur était destiné.

- Concentrez-vous toutes sur le satellite de Kusakabe, lança Kagami estimant que celle-ci était la moins défensive des trois combattantes. Il faut en tomber un le plus vite possible.

Les filles se mirent en place.

- Les satellites sont faibles contre la foudre ! ajouta la Pistomancienne après un coup d'œil à sa lunette miraculeuse. Évitez l'eau à tout prix, par contre.

Patty se lança dans une danse endiablée autour des combattants, rythmant ses pas de cris perçants vaguement musicaux. Hiyori choisit soigneusement un de ses morceaux de papiers sur lequel s'étalait le kanji signifiant « foudre ».

- Raiton ! cria-t-elle en le lançant une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'attention de la machine était toute entière sur Misao.

A l'arrière, Miyuki envoyait son assortiment de poudres et de poisons directement sur le proviseur, s'étant vite rendue compte qu'ils étaient inutiles sur des machines comme les satellites ; aux côtés de Tsukasa qui se tenait prête (ce qui était déjà très bien). Tandis que Kagami choisissait une balle électrisante cerclée de violet, Ayano incantait son sort de foudre.

Alors qu'elle occupait le second satellite; Konata vit du coin de l'œil la forme éthérée d'une raie géante attaquer le proviseur.

- Yuu-chan, appela-t-elle, aide Misao et les autres plutôt, je suis sûre que Minami s'en sort très bien.

- Mais Onee-chan...., protesta faiblement Yutaka en rosissant d'embarras.

- Tout va bien, dit Minami d'une voix calme en déviant avec son bouclier le coup de lance qui aurait dû la transpercer.

Yutaka soupira tristement et demanda à l'esprit de changer de cible. Celui-ci attaqua le satellite au moment où une apocalypse électrique s'abattait sur lui. Mais l'agaçante petite chose y survécut.

- Cri de guerre ! Furie! clama Misao, bien décidée à l'achever.

Mais sa prochaine attaque ne rencontra que le vide. En effet, le proviseur avait brandit sa lance en criant « Triblaster ! ». Les deux satellites s'étaient élevés, commençant à clignoter. Chacun d'eux tira un laser qui toucha la pointe de la lance. L'intensité de la lumière en ce point devint vite insoutenable. De la lance naquit un large faisceau lumineux qui alla frapper Minami en plein poitrine. La jeune fille tomba lourdement en arrière.

- Minami-chan ! cria Yutaka affolée.

Elle renvoya d'un geste la raie électrique et appela à son aide le dragon de l'eau. Le noble animal apparut dans un bruit de geyser, entourant l'invocatrice des anneaux de son corps souple et écailleux.

- Cascade de soins ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

L'esprit bondit dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer au-dessus des combattants. Une pluie scintillante vint se poser sur eux. Toutes sentirent aussitôt leurs blessures se refermer.

Malgré la violence du choc qui l'avait à demi aveuglée, et la douleur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, Minami était parvenue à se rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup de lance suivant qui aurait dû l'achever. Lorsque la pluie régénératrice l'atteint, elle se releva aussitôt, pleine d'une nouvelle vigueur. Seul son haubert encore fumant témoignait de la puissance de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie.

- Mais... mais je ne sers plus à rien ! balbutia Tsukasa devant cette déferlante de soins.

- Oh non, pas du tout ! se récria Yukata, embarrassée d'avoir blessé la Prêtresse. Je ne peux pas le faire tout le temps, et c'est long à invoquer, tu es beaucoup plus réactive !

Personne n'entendit le gargouillis de Konata, s'étouffant de rire d'entendre Tsukasa ainsi qualifiée.

Pour se défendre, les satellites utilisaient de petits lasers dont la brûlure était particulièrement douloureuse. Misao en était couverte. Lorsque celles-ci se résorbèrent, un sourire carnassier s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette fois-ci, elle allait en finir. Une Misao en mode berserk n'était effectivement pas le genre d'adversaire qu'il est agréable d'avoir en face de soi. C'était un véritable tourbillon de griffes bondissant au hasard et totalement imprévisible. Même si la petite taille du satellite le protégeait un peu de cette technique, il n'y survécut guère plus longtemps. Un dernier coup de griffes, et des débris métalliques tordus et noircis tombèrent sur le sol en une pluie tintinnabulante.

- Finissez celui de Konata, maintenant ! ordonna Kagami sans même se rendre compte de l'autorité dans sa voix.

Même si ses deux lames pouvaient repousser les lasers plus facilement que les griffes de Misao, Konata ne faisait pas la maligne face à son adversaire, et la vague de soin de Yutaka n'avait pas été inutile pour elle.

Très motivées par la chute de leur premier ennemi, toutes préparèrent leur attaque électrique la plus puissante pour éliminer le second dans les plus brefs délais. Konata accueillit les renforts avec plaisir. Le ninjutsu de Hiyori atteint le satellite en premier, suivi de près par la balle électrisante de Kagami et le sort de Foudre d'Ayano. Lorsque les étincelles et les arcs électriques disparurent, le satellite émit quelques bips de satisfaction et Konata vit clairement les fissures qu'elle avait déjà infligées à la carapace métallique se refermer complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Vous l'avez soigné !

- C'est impossible, se récria Kagami, les satellites sont faibles contre l'électricité, c'est l'eau qu'ils absorbent.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle colla à nouveau son œil contre la lunette... et jura bruyamment.

- C'est l'inverse pour celui-ci ! Il est faible contre l'eau !

Des marmonnements désappointés s'élevèrent alors que les filles ajustaient leurs attaques en fonction de cette information. Kagami se sentait vraiment fautive, elle n'avait pas songé à vérifier les faiblesses du second et maintenant tout était à recommencer...

Cela, Tsukasa l'avait bien compris, et cela l'inquiéta. Les combats qui s'éternisent ne sont jamais une bonne chose pour les guérisseurs. Elle avait déjà beaucoup soigné Konata et Misao, et même Minami dans une plus faible proportion, car celle-ci pouvait le faire seule.

- Yuki-chan, souffla-t-elle, j'ai déjà utilisé beaucoup de magie et on est loin d'avoir terminé, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...

Miyuki hocha gravement la tête et se mit à farfouiller dans sa sacoche. Elle en tira une fiole rebondie, emplie d'un liquide bleu, et la tendit à Tsukasa.

- C'est un éther expliqua-t-elle avec un ton de conspirateur. Si tu le bois, tu récupèreras toute ta magie. Mais choisis bien le moment, je n'en ai qu'un seul.

Tsukasa enfouit précautionneusement la fiole dans sa poche, bien consciente de la préciosité de la petite chose.

Pendant cet échange, leurs amies s'acharnaient sur le dernier satellite, pressées d'en finir. Sorts d'Eau, balles inondantes et ninjutsu pleuvaient littéralement sur lui. Toutes les trois au corps à corps, Hiyori, Konata et Misao avaient du mal à ne pas se gêner tant leur cible était petite.

Et toutes les trois avaient besoin de soin, remarqua vite Tsukasa dès qu'elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le combat. Même Hiyori n'avait pas été épargnée, elle qui essayait pourtant de se faire discrète à l'opposé des deux bourrines.

Minami parvenait toujours vaillamment à contenir le principal, mais son armure était de plus en plus marquée et son bouclier commençait à se tordre sous les coups de lance répétés. Son visage d'ordinaire impassible se crispait peu à peu, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe pour celles qui la connaissaient bien.

A force d'acharnement, Hiyori parvint à planter un de ses petits katanas dans une fissure que les dommages répétés avait fait réapparaître sur la coque métallique du satellite. Malgré les mouvements frénétiques de la chose, la jeune fille parvint à se cramponner à la garde de son arme et vint insérer d'un geste vif la lame du second juste à côté. Un reflet malsain passa sur ses lunettes tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadiquement triomphant. Hiyori pesa de toutes ses forces sur ses katanas, écartant petit à petit les bords de la fissure. Avec un grincement atroce, le satellite se déchira lentement en deux moitiés qui finirent pas tomber au sol en arrosant tout le monde de rouages et de pièces diverses. Konata en suivit la chute avec une petite moue, comme déçue de ne pas en être la cause.

- Bien joué Hiyorin, dit-elle néanmoins en levant le pouce vers la ninja. Et maintenant... toutes sur le principal !!

Les yeux de celui-ci flamboyèrent de colère.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, siffla-t-il.

Ses ailes de métal disparurent, aussitôt remplacées par des filaments de lumières pulsante.

- Oh oh, murmura Konata. Deuxième forme...

Ayano se laissa glisser contre un mur du bureau et resta assise par terre.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Je dois me reposer, je n'ai plus de magie. Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort sur les satellites...

La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse. Entendant ces mots, Tsukasa porta la main à sa poche, hésitante. Ses doigts caressèrent le flacon d'éther, mais elle croisa le regard de Miyuki qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Pour l'Alchimiste, il était évident que les groupe pouvait se passer plus facilement des pouvoirs d'Ayano pendant quelques temps que de ceux de Tsukasa.

Bien décidée à ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, Kagami regarda aussitôt dans sa lunette de visée.

- Alors, ses points faibles sont... annonça-t-elle.

Petite pause embarrassée.

- …. rien du tout, il n'en a pas, acheva-t-elle avec agacement.

Pendant ce temps, d'un seul mouvement de sa lance, le principal bloqua ou dévia katanas, griffes et épées.

- A mon tour ! dit-il avec un sourire sauvage. Tempête de Feu !

- Attention ! cria Konata, éloignez-vous !

Mais à part celles qui se tenaient déjà en retrait, aucune n'eut le temps de se mettre hors de portée. Une pluie de boules de feu s'écrasa tout autour du principal. Touchées, Konata, Misao, Patty et Minami gémirent de souffrance lorsque les langues de feu déposèrent leur baiser brûlant sur leur peau. Affolée, Tsukasa lança les derniers soins qu'elle pouvait se permettre et sortit l'éther de sa poche en toute hâte. Elle l'avala d'un coup sans avoir le temps de se demander quel goût cela pouvait avoir.

Grâce au dragon de l'eau qu'elle avait laissé invoqué à la place de la raie électrique pour combattre le deuxième satellite,Yutaka put aider la Prêtresse grâce à sa « Cascade de Soins ».

Hélas, le principal ne s'arrêta pas là. Avant même que les combattantes aient pu revenir au corps à corps, il cria :

- Blizzard Givrant !

Les filles eurent à peine le temps de se figer sur place, protégeant leur visage de leur bras, qu'une tempête de glace s'abattit sur elles. La sensation des cristaux de glace tranchants venant déchirer leurs chairs était atroce. Aussitôt le blizzard dissipé, Tsukasa se hâta de lancer soins sur soins, tentant de remettre au plus vite les points de vie de chacune au maximum. Cette fois-ci, Yutaka ne pouvait plus l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas réutiliser si vite sa Cascade de Soins.

- Voyons combien de temps vous pouvez tenir ainsi ! clama le principal. Foudre Céleste !

Tsukasa commença à désespérer, à ce rythme elle ne pourrait jamais toutes les garder en bonne santé ! Mais soudain elle se souvint...

- Minami-chan, Miroir ! Kona...

ZZAAM ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, des éclairs vinrent s'abattre sur le sols en de multiples endroits. Tous ceux qui frappèrent Minami furent aussitôt réfléchis sur le principal lui-même. Il gronda de colère, comme si ses adversaires venaient de recourir à la pire des bassesses.

Seule intacte au milieu de ses amies noircies et les cheveux électrisés, Minami, très gênée de ne pas avoir reçut sa part de dégâts, se hâta d'aider Tsukasa à soigner tout le monde.

Ne souhaitant pas renouveler l'expérience de goûter à ses propres sorts, le principal brandit de nouveau sa lance et attaqua Minami. La violence de ses coups témoignait de l'état d'énervement avancé dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait. Minami ne pouvait pas tous les parer ou les esquiver. Un peu trop brutalement malmenée, la jeune fille éleva son bras droit au dessus de tête et cria :

- Soin !

Un concert de « Non !!» s'éleva, mais trop tard. Le sort avait aussitôt été réfléchi sur le principal.

- Merci, c'est bien aimable à vous, se moqua-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Minami accusa le coup. Si plus personne ne pouvait la soigner, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Iwasaki-san, pour toi... entendit-elle murmurer derrière elle.

Et alors que, pour lui donner un peu de répit, Konata attirait le principal vers elle avec son désormais célèbre Konata Thunder Spinning Slash assorti de quelques insultes choisies, Minami se retourna pour voir Miyuki lui glisser une fiole dans la main gauche.

- Potion de soin, expliqua-t-elle brièvement avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Minami but la potion et tenta de récupérer l'attention du principal. Mais de plus en plus souvent celui-ci se détournait d'elle pour frapper au hasard Konata, Misao ou Hiyori.

Et soudain, comme prenant conscience de la présence de Patty qui dansait toujours autour de lui, il tourna vers elle un regard meurtrier.

- Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, ses glapissements sont insupportables ! s'écria-t-il.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, la lance fusa en direction de la blonde et lui transperça le flanc. Patty cria de douleur et s'écroula en arrière, les mains pressées sur sa blessure.

Sitôt celle-ci hors de combat, toutes ressentir instantanément le poids d'une énorme fatigue s'abattre sur leurs épaules. La plus éprouvée, Minami tituba tandis que Konata mettait brièvement un genou en terre, Misao quant à elle cracha un long jet de sang.

Miyuki était déjà à côté de Patty, une de ses dernières potions de soins à la main. « Il faut absolument en finir » songea Kagami voyant le combat partir en vrille. Elle essuya la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front et chargea une nouvelle cartouche dans son arme, elle allait augmenter sa cadence de tir au maximum.

Alors que sa vision se brouillait sous l'effet de la fatigue, Minami jaugea mal l'angle de l'attaque suivante et fut percutée en pleine poitrine.

Tsukasa, le visage écarlate, lança ses derniers soins sur elle ; mais même une fois la douleur de ses blessures atténuée, la jeune fille fut incapable de se relever, clouée au sol par l'épuisement et le poids de son armure.

Jugeant bien le critique de la situation, Ayano s'était relevée pour envoyer ses sorts les plus puissants, elle aussi avait compris que le combat devait s'achever au plus tôt.

La Paladin hors de combat, le principal chercha des yeux une nouvelle cible. Qui lui apparut vite en la personne d'une Pistomancienne échevelée, dont le tir incessant lui sembla le danger le plus pressant à éradiquer. Sans avertissement, il fonça sur elle à grande vitesse.

Kagami n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de frayeur avant que le coup ne la frappe au visage.

Minami s'était relevée, Konata, Hiyori et Misao courrait pour rattraper leur adversaire, à une allure qui leur semblait infiniment lente.

La violence du choc avait projeté Kagami contre le mur où elle s'était à moitié assommée. Le principal leva à nouveau le bras, savourant sa puissance.

- KAGAMIIII ! hurla Konata en voyant son geste. Tsukasa, soigne-la !!

La Prêtresse était au bord des larmes.

- Je... je ne peux plus. Oh mon dieu, Onee-chan....

Sa voix se brisa, elle fut bousculée par un tourbillon aux cheveux roses, potion en main. Déséquilibrée d'avoir presque renversé Tsukasa, Miyuki se rattrapa de justesse mais infléchissant involontairement sa trajectoire, elle reçut une Misao en pleine course droit dans les côtes. La meganekko s'étala de tout son long, lâchant sa dernière potion qui alla se fracasser par terre. Elle poussa un bref cri de détresse, voyant le précieux liquide s'étaler par terre.

Le second coup de lance partit, projetant la Pistomancienne dans l'inconscience.

- KAGAMI ! KAGAMI !!!

La voix de Konata bascula dans l'hystérie en voyant le corps de Kagami s'affaisser, inerte.

- Je vais me débarrasser de celle-ci pour de bon et ensuite se sera votre tour ! dit le principal triomphant et il brandit son arme une troisième fois.

Il abattit sa lance de toutes ses forces. La seconde d'après celle-ci était bloquée par les lames croisées de deux épées. Konata venait de s'interposer, arcboutée de toutes ses forces pour repousser l'attaque. Au milieu du faisceau que formait leurs armes, le principal croisa le regard de Konata, brillant d'une fureur démente qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

- Tu... vas... le... payer … siffla-t-elle. Konata Ultimate Blow of Death !!!

Relâchant brusquement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la lance, la jeune fille fit un bond prodigieux, tournoya sur elle-même et larda son adversaire d'une dizaine de coups d'épée avant de retomber au sol.

- Il est beaucoup plus blessé qu'il veut le faire croire, dit-elle en se redressant. Achevez-le !

Maintenant, elle voyait clairement les traces qu'avait laissés sur lui leurs armes, les impacts de balles, les plaques glacées ou brûlées de son vêtement, au gré des envies d'Ayano.

Les mâchoires crispées et le regard décidé, Misao et Hiyori plantèrent leurs armes de toutes leurs forces dans le dos du principal, tandis que Konata l'attaquait sans relâche, comme si la fatigue n'avait plus prise sur elle.

Répondant à l'appel suppliant de Yutaka, quatre esprits se matérialisèrent en même temps. Dragon, raie, phénix et oiseau géant fondirent sur le principal sans merci. Sous les assauts furieux de tous, ses pieds touchèrent soudain à nouveau terre. Toute trace de triomphalisme avait disparu de son visage, maintenant crispé en une horrible grimace de colère. Konata le pressait tant et tant que toute attaque lui était impossible.

Enfin, avec un fracas étourdissant, une énorme boule de feu vint l'engloutir. Les combattantes eurent juste le temps de se reculer que le principal tombait de tout son long à leurs pieds. Konata resta un instant immobile, épées tendues au cas où leur adversaire se relèverait pour une troisième transformation.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les esprits disparurent comme des bulles de savon, tandis que Yutaka tombait à genoux, livide. Minami fut instantanément à ses côtés, recueillant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Konata laissa tomber ses armes et se précipita vers Kagami, toujours inerte. Elle bouscula sans ménagement Miyuki et Tsukasa agenouillées à côté d'elle pour doucement relever la Pistomancienne dans ses bras.

- Kagami, Kagami, l'appela-t-elle doucement, tu peux revenir, on a gagné.

Elle lui tapota la joue puis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux sans cesser de l'appeler. Tsukasa regardait la scène, les mains pressées contre sa bouche pour contenir le sanglot qui enflait dans sa gorge. Ses yeux élargis brillaient de larmes, et le bras réconfortant de Miyuki passé sur ses épaules n'y changeait rien.

Les yeux de Misao sautaient alternativement de Kagami à Ayano qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas, rien de grave ne peut se passer, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmurait-elle, les bras ballants avec impuissance.

- Il faudrait peut-être que je recommence à chanter ? souffla Patty à la Ninja. Je suis sûre que Pegasus Fantasy....

Hiyori lui fit signe de se taire, le regard légèrement fiévreux, ses doigts recherchant mécaniquement un crayon qu'elle ne possédait nulle part dans son costume de ninja.

Konata s'accrochait à Kagami de toutes ses forces. Toute la logique et la confiance en elle qui l'avait poussée tout au long de l'aventure s'était totalement évaporées devant le visage inanimé de son amie. « C'est ma faute... c'est ma faute » se répétait-elle, les yeux fixes.

- Izumi-san... ? tenta Miyuki, un peu effrayée de voir Konata dans cet état.

Derrière elles, le corps du principal brilla et disparut. Contrastant avec l'atmosphère sinistre qui planait dans la pièce, un feu d'artifice éclata brusquement au dessus de leurs têtes tandis que le mot FELICITATIONS s'écrivait au milieu de ce chatoiement de couleurs.

Les filles levèrent la tête avec étonnement, ce spectacle leur redonna le sourire à toutes, sauf à Konata qui ne le vit même pas.

Le feu d'artifice s'éteignit aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, et soudain... tout devint noir.

* * *

Prochainement : **Epilogue**, le dernier chapitre bientôt sur vos écrans !


	8. Epilogue

**8- Épilogue**

Konata ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait sombre, elle était allongée sur le dos, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce qu'elle regardait fixement au-dessus de sa tête était le plafond de sa chambre. Les quelques secondes de perte de repère qui suivent habituellement le réveil furent, cette fois, particulièrement déstabilisatrices. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine de n'avoir pas mieux à faire que d'être étendue sur son lit. Quelque chose d'important lui échappait, elle en était sûre.

Et soudain tout lui revint d'un bloc. Elle se redressa brutalement : _Kagami !_

Puis en proie au doute, la jeune fille se frotta les tempes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve de ce style, dérivé d'un jeu vidéo auquel elle avait joué, ou d'un anime qu'elle avait vu. Mais cette fois-ci... cela fourmillait de détails dont elle se souvenait parfaitement, ce qui était des plus inusuel.

- Konata ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard au lycée !

La voix de Sojiro s'éleva soudain, suivi de deux coups secs tapés contre sa porte.

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! cria-t-elle.

En quête de réponse, Konata jeta un regard interrogateur à sa Playstation, mais celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un silence indifférent. Esquissant une moue déçue, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Saisie d'une idée soudaine, elle ôta le t-shirt qui lui tenait lieu de pyjama et s'examina dans la glace d'un œil critique. Une éraflure des plus suspectes zébrait son bras gauche, deux énormes bleus s'étalaient sur ses côtes et son abdomen. Elle les identifia aussitôt comme correspondant à des coups de poings de golem particulièrement douloureux. Les traces sur son corps semblaient toutes un peu passées, comme si elles étaient vieilles de plusieurs jours (ou comme si elles avaient été guéries par des sorts de soin ?).

Lentement, Konata sourit à son reflet. L'incroyable aventure qu'elles avaient vécue était vraie, elle en était sûre ! Mais son sourire se figea aussitôt. Dans ce cas là... comment Kagami allait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas été soignée avant la fin du jeu, elle. Et dans la cas où elle se porterait bien, que penserait-elle de ce qui était arrivé entre elles maintenant de retour à la réalité. Konata déglutit péniblement alors qu'elle sentait l'angoisse refermer sa poigne glacée sur son estomac. A moins que ce ne soit la faim.

- Konata !!

- Ouiii, je me dépêche !!

Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse à toutes ses questions était au lycée, elle devait se dépêcher. Konata enfila son uniforme à une vitesse record. Record qu'elle battit une seconde fois, mais en le mettant à l'endroit cette fois-ci. Elle empoigna son sac de cours d'une main, courut jusqu'à la cuisine où elle attrapa son déjeuner de l'autre ; puis, lançant à son père en guise d'au revoir un « souhaite moi bonne chance » qu'il ne comprit pas, elle se rua hors de la maison comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Konata ne ralentit pas son allure une fois dehors, zigzaguant énergiquement entre les passants maussades. Arrivée au bout de la rue, ce fut pour voir son bus disparaître entre les immeubles. De frustration, elle jeta théâtralement son sac par terre. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir si ses amies étaient à l'intérieur. Le jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de prendre le bus suivant. Et donc par la force des choses, le train suivant. Cette fois-ci elle était vraiment en retard.

Incapable de réfréner son impatience, elle sautillait sur place, marmonnait bruyamment, se retournait sans raison, et tout cela sans même s'en rendre compte. Nombreux furent les passagers qui, ce jour-là, regrettèrent d'avoir voyagé avec une gamine de quatorze ans hyperactive.

L'arrivée au lycée ne fut qu'une longue course, couloir, escaliers et couloir à nouveau. Bien évidemment, la porte de la salle de classe était déjà fermée. Hors d'haleine, Konata ouvrit la porte en grand et ouvrit le bouche sur une explication qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à inventer plus tôt.

- Désolée Sensei, je...

- A ta place Izumi, la coupa froidement Kuroi.

Tandis que Konata se glissait à son bureau, le jeune femme se demandait vaguement pourquoi elle avait une si violente envie de la punir. Envie que le seul fait de son arrivée en retard ne suffisait pas à expliquer...

Sitôt que l'attention de Kuroi-sensei se détourna de Konata, celle-ci s'empressa de chercher des yeux Tsukasa et Miyuki. Les regards qui se croisèrent furent éloquents, et l'otaku comprit avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se souvenir de leur aventure.

« Kagami ? » articula-t-elle silencieusement. Elle vit Miyuki griffonner quelques mots sur un morceau de papier qu'elle lui transmit par la voie naturelle, c'est à dire, les élèves assis entre elles deux.

Konata déplia la feuille et lut : « As-tu regardé ton trousseau de clefs ce matin ? ». Avec confusion, la jeune fille relut plusieurs fois le message. En quoi cela répondait-il à sa question ? En quoi cela avait-il le moindre sens d'ailleurs ? Konata releva la nez, une colonie de points d'interrogation éclosant au-dessus de sa tête. En souriant, Miyuki hocha plusieurs fois la tête avec un sourire encourageant.

Konata fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais elle alla néanmoins pêcher son trousseau de clefs dans une des poches de son sac de cours. A côté de son porte-clefs Keroro brillait quelque chose de nouveau. C'était un modèle réduit des deux épées avec lesquelles elle avait combattu. Elle en retrouvait tous les détails fidèlement gravés dans le métal. La jeune fille regarda longuement le petit objet, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Un souvenir. C'était vraiment une très charmante attention.

Lorsqu'elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses amies, elle croisa leurs regards complices et se sentit envahie d'une soudaine bouffée de tendresse pour elles. Mais cela ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier sa préoccupation principale.

« Comment va Kagami ? » articula-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tsukasa sourit en hochant la tête et leva le pouce.

- Takara ! Hiiragi ! Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Izumi, si ce que tu as à dire est si capital que ça ne peut pas attendre la pause, ça mériterait peut être que tu arrives en avance la prochaine fois, non ?

Cette intervention cassante de Kuroi-sensei mit fin à toute velléité de communication pour le restant de la matinée et Konata dut se résoudre à ronger son frein.

Quelques classes plus loin, Hiiragi Kagami était assise à sa place habituelle. Elle se tenait très droite, le regard fixant le tableau avec une intensité qui aurait rempli n'importe quel prof de bonheur. Pourtant, une fois n'était pas coutume, Kagami n'écoutait pas un seul mot du cours. Il y avait bien trop de choses qui tournoyaient dans sa tête ce jour-là pour qu'elle puisse y faire rentrer la plus petite particule de connaissance qui soit.

Le matin-même, elle avait été brusquement tirée du sommeil par Tsukasa qui s'était jetée sur son lit en sanglotant et en la suppliant de se réveiller. Ce qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire pour éviter que sa sœur n'inonde ses draps de larmes. Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de discuter longtemps pour comprendre que l'incroyable aventure qu'elles avaient partagée n'avait rien d'un rêve. Grandement aidées en cela par les multiples contusions qui ornaient le corps de Kagami, en particulier cette énorme trace violacée s'étalant sur ses côtes qui la lançait douloureusement selon les mouvements qu'elle faisait. La rencontre avec Miyuki n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elles avaient déjà compris, même si leur amie semblait tout à fait heureuse de croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Konata, espèce d'idiote, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ?_

Les doigts de Kagami se crispèrent sur les bords de son bureau. Même si Tsukasa et Miyuki lui avaient répété quinze fois chacune qu'elle avait été la seule grièvement blessée à la fin du combat, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vue. Sans compter que l'entendre babiller sur leurs invraisemblables péripéties l'aurait paradoxalement rassuré sur son propre état mental.

Konata... Le regard de Kagami vacilla alors que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Inconsciemment elle porta le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Finalement... peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'elle l'ai pas vu ce matin. Cela lui laissait le temps de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Et elles en avaient besoin. De plus, qui sait à quelles extravagances la petite otaku se serait livrée en la voyant ? Kagami rougit légèrement, elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle avec Konata, elle devait lui dire... lui dire quoi ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kagami ne savait pas quel choix faire.

C'était si nouveau et si déconcertant. Les examens était très proches, elle n'avait pas besoin de distractions... Et que diraient les gens, ses parents, ses amies ? La jeune fille secoua la tête, sourcils froncés, ce qui encouragea la prof à expliquer à nouveau la démonstration de la formule d'intégration par partie.

Comment ses sentiments avaient-ils pu changer ainsi, sans qu'elle en soit consciente ? Était-il _normal_ qu'elle commence à trouver naturel de songer à Konata de cette manière ?

La jeune fille était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre son bureau.

Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, malgré l'absence de conclusion déterminante à sa réflexion, Kagami empoigna son sac et fusa hors de la salle.

- Hiiragi, attends !

Stoppée en plein vol, Kagami fit volte-face. La lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux fit reculer Misao.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kusakabe ?

- Et bien, je pensais que... tu sais par rapport à hier... on pourrait peut-être..., bégaya Misao, déstabilisée. Ayano, au secours.

- Misa-chan voulait proposer que l'on fasse quelque chose en sortant des cours, toutes ensembles. Toutes celles … de hier, enfin tu vois...

- Quelque chose ? demanda Kagami, en haussant un sourcil, incertaine d'apprécier la suite.

Misao se frotta la nuque avec embarras.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais on pourrait passer la nuit chez l'une d'entre nous, ou aller au karaoké, il faut en discuter avec tout le monde. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de se retrouver pour discuter... juste nous, tu ne penses pas ?

- Si... si, bien sûr... c'est une excellente idée, répondit Kagami avec un sourire forcé tandis que les scénarios qu'elle avait échafaudés ces dernières heures s'écroulaient comme des châteaux de cartes.

- C'est pour cela que nous t'accompagnons jusqu'à la classe de ta sœur, dit Ayano en souriant, ça ne te gênes pas ?

Kagami secoua faiblement la tête. Comment refuser ?

***

Malgré l'air serein qu'elle affichait, Konata jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte de la salle, prêtant à peine attention à la conversation de Miyuki et Tsukasa. Elle guettait.

Enfin, un balancement mauve précéda celle qu'elle attendait. Kagami apparut sur le seuil. Leur regard se soudèrent, se transmettant mutuellement le soulagement de se revoir. Konata laissa tomber ses baguettes et se redressa d'un bond sans la quitter des yeux. L'expression de Kagami changea aussitôt, la figeant sur place. A ses côtés apparurent Misao et Ayano.

Konata se rassit comme si de rien n'était et agita une main paresseuse.

- Hey, Kagamin, tu nous as amené des invitées ?

Après les salutations d'usage, Misao exposa son idée. Au grand agacement de Kagami, Konata y adhéra avec enthousiasme, proposant elle-même une foule d'activités, essentiellement axées autour du Game Center.

Et ce fut toutes ensembles qu'elles décidèrent d'aller voir les premières années pour leur soumettre le projet. Leur petite troupe fit sensation dans les couloirs inférieurs. Sur leur passage, les élèves plus jeunes chuchotaient avec étonnement, la plupart enviant la gamine aux cheveux bleus qui semblait si bien s'entendre avec les senpai.

Arrivée près de la salle de classe de ses amies, Konata s'aplatit contre le mur et fit signe aux autres de l'imiter. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et souffla :

- Cibles en vue. Elles sont quatre et nous somme six, nous avons l'avantage du nombre !

- Konata... commença Kagami en plaquant sa main sur son visage.

L'otaku ignora l'interruption et continua :

- Je m'occupe de Yuu-chan, Misao et Ayano maîtrisez Minami, c'est une tâche délicate, soyez prudentes. Kagami et Tsukasa, chargez-vous de Patty, faites attention, elle va surement se débattre. Et il reste... euh....

Les yeux de Konata firent des allers-retours entre les filles devant elle.

- … Miyuki-san ramènera Hiyorin, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Si besoin, embarque son bloc à dessin, elle sera bien obligée de te suivre.

- Izumi-san, sommes-nous vraiment obligées de...

- Shhh, soldat, il est trop tard pour reculer ! Si je ne reviens pas, dites à mon père que je l'aimais malgré tout. A mon commandement... on fonce !

S'en suivit une scène d'une violence indescriptible au cours de laquelle les premières années furent arrachées à leur déjeuner et extraites de la salle de classe.

Ce fut dans un coin tranquille de la cour que toutes atterrirent. Les premières années furent tout de suite enchantées par l'idée de Misao. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsqu'il s'agit de tomber d'accord sur l'activité. Les noms d'oiseaux allaient commencer à fuser entre Konata et Misao lorsque Hiyori finit par proposer l'idée qui allait mettre tout le monde d'accord. Un simple pique-nique au parc en sortant du lycée, à mi-chemin entre le goûter et le repas du soir.

Dans un bel ensemble, toutes sortirent leur téléphone portable de leur poche pour y cliqueter un message à leurs parents. Toutes rentrer chez elles pour préparer le pique-nique aurait été trop long, aussi décidèrent-elles d'acheter ce dont elles auraient besoin aux alentours du parc.

- Ayano, Hiiragi et moi on s'occupera d'acheter à manger ! déclara Misao péremptoire.

Appréciant assez peu ce ton, Kagami ouvrit la bouche sur une remarque qui fut aussitôt coupée.

- Oui, bien sûr, on peu aussi prendre la petite sœur d'Hiiragi avec nous, continua Misao.

- Oh je sais ! s'écria soudain Patty très excitée, il faudrait trouver des petits jeux sympas pour animer un peu !

Avant que quiconque ait pu acquiescer à son idée, elle leva la main en criant :

- Moi je veux le faire ! Hiyorin, Konata, vous pourrez m'aider ?

La formule interrogative était bien sûr purement rhétorique, vu qu'elle n'attendait aucun refus de leur part.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Kagami, comment allait-elle trouver un moment pour parler en privé à Konata au milieu de toutes ses absurdités ? Son regard irrité s'attarda sur les traits enfantins de son amie, comme pour y chercher des réponses à ses interrogations. Semblant l'avoir senti, celle-ci releva la tête. Ses yeux verts inhabituellement préoccupés s'éclaircirent quand leurs regards se croisèrent mais Kagami détourna aussitôt le sien. Elle craignait ce que Konata pouvait y lire. L'otaku se mordit la lèvre, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Ce qu'elle redoutait était en train d'arriver.

- Je... je suis sûre que je pourrais aussi me rendre utile, intervint Miyuki se sentant un peu délaissée.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa que Minami brisa en prenant la parole au nom des laissées pour compte.

- On pourrait s'occuper des boissons, Miyuki-san, Yutaka et moi.

Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa petite voisine.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'espère juste que les bouteilles ne seront pas trop lourdes à porter, répondit celle-ci avec une moue soucieuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les porterais pour toi, je... je pourrais même te porter si tu es trop fatiguée, répondit Minami en tendant des doigts timide vers la joue de son amie.

- Oh, Minami-chan...

Hiyori cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle venait de réaliser à sa grande horreur qu'elle était incapable de dire quand la vraie conversation avait laissé place à sa propre interprétation de la scène.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la sonnerie pour retentir, signifiant la fin de la pause de midi.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de manger ! s'écria Misao avec désespoir.

- Vraiment, à qui la faute ? grommela une Kagami maussade

Même si c'était pour d'autres raisons, elle aussi aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps.

- Le pique-nique de tout à l'heure n'en sera donc que plus attendu et plus nécessaire ! dit joyeusement Patty en se relevant. Attention Hiyorin, tu baves un peu.

Les filles se séparèrent donc et allèrent rejoindre en courant leur salle de classe. Pour toutes, l'après-midi ne fut guère productive. La plupart était absorbée dans la planification de la mission qui leur incombait dans l'organisation du pique-nique. Pour certaines cependant, la réflexion avait dévié sur la recherche du meilleur moyen pour extraire un individu d'un groupe tout en restant discret.

Kagami en étant arrivé à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen était d'intercepter ledit individu avant qu'il ne rejoigne le groupe, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les libérant enfin, elle profita du relatif remue-ménage créé par les élèves qui se levaient tous en même temps pour se jeter hors de la salle avec la précision du ninja.

La jeune fille serra son sac contre elle et se mit à courir dans le couloir, zigzaguant avec plus ou moins de bonheur entre les élèves moins pressés qu'elle. A quelques mètres de la classe 3-B, sa course fut brusquement entravée par un troupeau de lycéennes gloussantes.

- Pardon, pardon, scanda Kagami impatiemment en se frayant un chemin au milieu des filles. Hé, Kona...

Elle eut juste le temps de voir une masse de cheveux bleus entraînée loin d'elle par la poigne énergique de Patricia. Maudite blonde, comment avait-elle pu faire si vite ?!

- Hiiragi, attends-nous !

Par dessus son épaule, Kagami vit arriver ses deux amies essoufflées.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si enthousiaste que ça ! s'exclama Misao ravie. Mais ne pars pas sans nous quand même !

- Ah désolée, j'ai cru que vous étiez parties devant, marmonna Kagami assez peu convaincante.

- Coucou Onee-chan, vous êtes déjà là ? interrompit la voix joyeuse de Tsukasa.

Lorsque Kagami se retourna vers elle, l'expression sur son visage fit reculer sa sœur d'un pas.

- Tu as des réactions flippantes en ce moment, Onee-chan, se plaignit-elle.

- Allons-y, ou les autres vont nous attendre, intervint Ayano un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout c'est nous qui avons la tâche la plus délicate.

***

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que les filles se retrouvèrent au parc, les bras chargés de sac en plastique bien remplis. Paré des couleurs de l'automne, le parc offrait un spectacle magnifique. Des bosquets d'arbres aux feuillages rouges ou dorés ornaient les pelouses, invitant à la contemplation. Hiyori fut chaleureusement félicitée pour sa bonne idée.

Les filles trouvèrent un endroit agréable où s'installer. Tsukasa commença à sortir des sacs les provisions qu'elles avaient achetées pour les disposer à l'intérieur du cercle qu'elles formaient. Des étincelles de convoitises apparurent dans les regards des filles affamées. A peine lancèrent-elles un « Bon appétit ! » empressé avant de se jeter sur la nourriture.

- On a trouvé un jeu de Uno, dit Patty la bouche pleine en sortant des cartes colorées de son sac. Et sinon j'ai pensé à un autre jeu très marrant qu'on pourrait faire, ça s'appelle Conséquences ou V...

- Non !!

Le cri fut quasi unanime.

- Ah..., comprit Patty avec un rire gêné, on dirait que vous connaissez déjà...

Patricia n'insista plus avec ses idées de jeux, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant pas besoin de trouver des moyens pour mettre l'ambiance. Ses amies discutaient toutes joyeusement. Et bien sûr, un seul sujet s'imposait : la formidable aventure qu'elles avaient partagée.

A grand renfort de gestes, Misao expliquait comment elle avait mis au tapis à main nue le zombie qui s'était révélé être Kuroi-sensei. Yutaka et Tsukasa comparaient leur nouveau porte-clefs avec des petits gloussements de satisfaction. Beaucoup exprimèrent le soulagement qu'elles avaient eu en voyant Kagami le matin même, la façon dont le principal l'avait mise hors de combat les avait beaucoup choquées.

- Au fait Minami, réalisa soudain Konata, toi aussi tu n'avais plus de magie à la fin du combat ? Tu n'as pas pu soigner Kagami non plus ?

La réaction de la jeune fille fut surprenante, elle rougit violemment, jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Yutaka avant de baisser la tête en balbutiant :

- Et bien en fait, je... je... il me restait assez pour un seul sort et... quand j'ai pu me relever j'ai vu... Yutaka s'évanouir et j'ai utilisé mon dernier soin sur elle.... Je suis vraiment désolée Kagami-senpai.

Konata répondit d'un simple « aha » tandis que Kagami lui assura que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Yutaka quant à elle fut stupéfaite de cette révélation. Elle se pencha vers Minami et posa une main légère sur sa jambe.

- Oh Minami-chan, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu m'avais soignée, merci beaucoup, dit-elle en rosissant.

Hiyori avait déjà bondit sur son bloc à dessin.

Toutes s'étaient plus ou moins attendues à une réponse percutante de Konata à cet aveu. Que ce soit une tirade enflammée sur la manière correcte dont aurait dû se comporter un Paladin, étayé de longs exemples, ou une remarque ambiguë qui aurait élevé le niveau de rougeur de Minami vers des niveaux encore jamais observés. Mais étrangement, rien de tout cela.

« Elle n'est pas dans son état habituel, elle ne supportera jamais le retour à la vie normale » songea Misao doctement.

Miyuki avait également constaté que son amie paraissait éteinte. Puis elle s'était aperçue que Kagami reflétait la même humeur sombre. La jeune fille avait d'abord imaginé qu'il s'agissait du contre-coup de la fin de l'aventure. Mais sa préoccupation pour ses amies lui fit rapidement remarquer la circulation des regards entre elles. L'un inquisiteur et insistant, l'autre fuyant et embarrassé. Ce pourrait-il que... ? Miyuki secoua la tête, les joues soudain empourprées.

Leur faim calmée, les filles avaient provisoirement suspendu leur ruée sur la nourriture. Patty profita de cette pause pour produire une balle de son sac.

- Vous venez jouer ? proposa-t-elle. Je connais plein de jeux qu'on peut faire avec !

Miyuki soupira légèrement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de courir partout après une balle, surtout l'estomac plein. Elle eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'elle se rendit compte que les filles s'étaient toutes joyeusement levées pour suivre Patricia. Elle restait seule dans le cercle avec Kagami sur sa droite et Konata sur sa gauche. Les yeux de Miyuki s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes et elle se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre les autres, trébuchant plus d'une fois dans sa précipitation.

« C'est le moment ! » songea Kagami en réunissant tout son courage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête vers son amie.

- Konata ! Il faut absolument qu...

- Onee-chan ! Kona-chan ! Venez, ce n'est pas drôle si on n'est pas toutes ensembles !

Tel un typhon mauve, totalement imperméable à l'atmosphère autour d'elle, Tsukasa déboula dans le cercle et les attrapa chacune par une main pour les entraîner avec les autres. Par bonheur pour son innocence, elle ne croisa pas le regard meurtrier que lui jeta sa sœur et toutes les promesses de torture à venir qu'il contenait.

Konata esquissa une grimace. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier Tsukasa pour lui permettre d'espérer un peu plus longtemps, ou si elle devait la maudire pour l'avoir empêché d'être enfin fixée sur son sort.

Les deux retardataires furent accueillies avec des exclamations de joie et la balle prit son envol. Elles s'essayèrent à de nombreux jeux, dont plus de la moitié proposée par Patty. A mesure que les esprits s'échauffaient, la balle fusait de plus en plus vite au milieu des cris et des rires.

Et comme dans tout chahut, il arrive que cela dégénère.

- Hiiragi, essaye d'attraper ça !

Lancée fort, vite et mal, la balle percuta Kagami dans les côtes. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux.

- Onee-chan, ça va ?

- Hiiragi, je suis désolée !

- Ce.. ce n'est rien ! dit Kagami en se relevant promptement, une main pressée sur son flanc. C'est juste l'endroit où j'ai reçu le coup de lance, je vais aller m'asseoir cinq minutes, ça va passer. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pas fâchée de se reposer un peu, Kagami alla s'installer à l'écart, grimaçant un peu en s'asseyant. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint la rejoindre. Elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Minami.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas que ta blessure te faisait encore souffrir, murmura-t-elle avec embarras.

- Ce n'est rien Minami, la rassura Kagami, très étonnée, ce n'est qu'un gros bleu maintenant. Ça disparaîtra vite.

- C'est de ma faute, enchaîna Minami en baissant la tête, j'aurais dû garder le principal sur moi. C'était mon rôle dans l'équipe. C'est moi qui aurait dû faire ce qu'a fait Konata-senpai, et bien plus tôt.

- Tu prends les choses trop à cœur, ce n'était qu'un jeu et... attends... Konata... qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Le trouble de Kagami était maintenant visible, et Minami craignit de s'être aventurée en terrain glissant.

- Lorsque tu as été blessée, elle est devenue folle de rage. Elle s'est mise à hurler et s'est interposée entre toi et le principal, elle a bloqué le coup de lance qu'il te destinait avec ses épées. Ensuite, elle a commencé à lui éclater la tête. C'était... vraiment cool..., raconta Minami.

Une dizaine d'adjectifs plus explicites que « cool » lui était venue à l'esprit, mais aucun qu'elle n'osa utiliser. Kagami lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

- Merci Minami, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé quand j'étais inconsciente, et ne t'en fais pas surtout, tu as très bien rempli ton rôle et personne ne pense le contraire.

Minami accepta le compliment avec un signe de tête et se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres. Quand celle-ci fut partie, Kagami enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur pulsaient sourdement contre ses tempes. Konata se battant pour la protéger... Konata bloquant l'attaque du principal... Imaginer la scène lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais pourtant...la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine était loin d'être déplaisante.

- Kagamin ?

La jeune fille sursauta et relevant la tête, se trouva nez à nez avec de grands yeux verts pleins d'inquiétude.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tes blessures te faisaient encore souffrir, dit Konata, un léger reproche dans la voix.

_Ok, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

- Konata, écoute...

- Ouah, j'en peux plus !

- On a dû avoir l'air ridicules à jouer à des jeux de gamins, comme ça !

- Mais c'était amusant !

- Je meurs de soif maintenant !

- Et moi j'ai faim !

Comme un vol de moineaux piaillant, les filles choisirent cet instant pour s'abattre sur ce qu'il restait de nourriture.

- Aaaah ! laissa échapper Kagami, furieuse d'être encore interrompue.

- Onee-chan, ça va, tu t'es encore fait mal ?

- Oui, ça va, j'ai juste fait un faux mouvement ! répondit celle-ci exaspérée en détournant les yeux.

Toutes étant à nouveau réunies en cercle, l'infatigable Patty parvint à les faire jouer à son nouveau jeu de cartes. Celui-ci se révéla très amusant, et fit beaucoup rire tout le monde, surtout lorsque Tsukasa se retrouva avec beaucoup plus de cartes que ses mains ne pouvaient en contenir et qu'elle laissait échapper une petit couinement chaque fois qu'elle en faisait tomber une.

- On devrait se rapprocher de l'étang avant que le soir ne tombe complètement, dit soudain Hiyori. Vous allez voir, c'est très joli.

Ravies de se déplier à nouveau après être restées assises de manière si inconfortable, les filles furent ravies de l'idée et rassemblèrent leurs affaires éparpillées.

Les premières années ouvrirent la marche, guidées par Hiyori, Ayano et Misao venaient ensuite, suivies par Tsukasa et Miyuki.

Toutes les deux étaient lancées dans une très sérieuse conversation sur l'intérêt qu'aurait eu l'addition d'une archère à leur groupe, qui étonnamment, quoi qu'étant une classe très classique, n'avait pas été représentée du tout.

- Mais nous avions déjà Onee-chan pour tirer de loin, c'était suffisant, n'est-ce pas Onee...

Tsukasa se retourna pour prendre sa sœur à témoin. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière elles. Où étaient passées Konata et Kagami ? N'était-elles pas là il y a seulement une minute ? Miyuki soupira avec un petit sourire résigné.

- J'ai l'impression que cette situation est devenue récurrente, ces derniers jours… Tsukasa-san, je crains qu'on ne doive s'y habituer.

Tsukasa dévisagea son amie, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Elle nageait dans la confusion la plus totale.

Plus loin, arrivée derrière un bosquet touffu, Kagami s'arrêta enfin de courir et lâcha le poignet de Konata. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, leurs amies étaient hors de vue. Cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de lui parler seule à seule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Kagamin ? demanda Konata.

Bravement, elle faisait face à son amie, attendant la sentence. La jeune fille cherchait désespérément la blague qui lui permettrait de garder la face, de rassurer Kagami, de faire en sorte qu'elle ne la déteste pas... enfin pas trop. Mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, comme paralysé.

Troublée par le visage si inhabituellement sérieux que Konata arborait, Kagami baissa les yeux.

- Konata, il faut m'excuser, je.. je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien, commença-t-elle brusquement, les mots se bousculant sur ses lèvres avec incohérence. J'ai toujours cru que... enfin non, je pensais... Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû...

Irritée de sa gaucherie, Kagami frappa le sol du pied et fronça les sourcils. Du courage voyons ! Elle releva la tête pour regarder Konata. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais ses poings s'étaient crispés sur sa jupe. Elle se força à sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kagamin, je comprends..., commença-t-elle.

Mais le simple fait de parler fit voler en éclat le peu de contrôle qu'elle maintenait sur elle-même. Un sanglot l'interrompit. Jamais elle ne supporterait d'entendre ce que son amie allait lui dire.

Horrifiée, Kagami vit Konata lutter contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Konata, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'écria-t-elle fébrilement.

Elle saisit la petite otaku par les épaules et la rapprocha d'elle.

- Je me suis comportée de manière idiote aujourd'hui. J'étais embarrassée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai voulu trop réfléchir...

Les mains de Kagami vinrent se poser sur les joues de Konata, dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité.

- … alors qu'en fait...

Elle tourna doucement le visage de son amie vers le sien.

- … il suffit...

Du pouce, elle essuya une larme solitaire sur la joue de l'otaku.

- … de se laisser aller....

Ses derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un souffle dont la caresse mit Konata à l'agonie avant que la bouche de Kagami ne vienne enfin recouvrir la sienne.

Agrippées l'une à l'autre comme si on cherchait à les séparer, elles s'embrassèrent avec l'ardeur de la passion trop longtemps contenue.

Entourant la taille de Kagami de ses bras possessifs, Konata posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et avec un regard en coin demanda :

- Alors, Kagamin, tu trouves toujours que j'ai gaspillé mon vœu ?

Celle-ci ne put que sourire en secouant doucement la tête.

- Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Konata lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Tournoyant autour d'elle, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

- Allez viens, il faut le dire aux autres maintenant !

- Le dire à tout le monde, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Oooh, un amour secret, c'est encore plus romantique !

- Mais ne parle pas si fort !

- Tu veux garder le secret parce que tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ?

- Tu me fais déjà honte tous les jours, ça ne changera pas grand chose !

- Kagami, tu es méchante ! Allez, embrasse-moi.

- Y'a-t-il un rapport logique entre ces deux phrases ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as dit toi même que tu réfléchissais trop....

..........

.....

...

**-- FIN --**

**

* * *

**

(Les dernières phrases étaient censées être de plus en plus petites pour marquer l'éloignement, mais ça n'a pas envie de marcher, je suis déçue !)

Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont utiles.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui m'avez laissé des commentaires. Chibi Kuro-chan, wing sephi et Yajuu-27 pour leurs remarques sur tous les chapitres, merci, c'est très motivant \o/, et nautawi et ambre15 pour les reviews surprises qui font toujours super plaisir !

Au cas où vous vous intéresseriez à ce que je fais (écriture/dessin), vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil ici : chanith_deviantart_com

Bye !


End file.
